Kids Next Door: Children of Earth
by Mattiesensei666
Summary: Numbuh 362 and Sector V must deal with the return of a mysterious alien threat when on an ordinary day all the children in the world stop.
1. Day One: The Children Stop

Author: Mattiesensei666

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Codename: Kids Next Door' or 'Torchwood' or any other franchises that I have borrowed elements from in making this story, this is merely a fan-based work

Author's Note:

This story takes place after another KND fanfiction that I plan on writing in the future, however I recently rewatched all of Torchwood and that put me in the mood to write this particular story, I'll probably pull a George Lucas and write up the prequel to this story at a later date, that being said, this is the first ever fanfic I've ever written so feedback, especially of the constructive variety, is highly appreciated.

* * *

 **Recap**

When we last left our heroes a villain named Dr. Gero had reappeared after his crushing defeat at the hands of Numbuh 0. With a new android body, Dr. Gero released a series of androids to track down and retrieve 7 powerful gemstones known as the Chaos Emeralds. Numbuh 2 was already in possession of one of the Chaos Emeralds and was trying to research ways of tapping into its power source, one of his breakthroughs was the creation of a device that could produce artificial Chaos Energy that could grant him and his fellow operatives superhuman abilities. Dr. Gero wanted the Chaos Emeralds to power his mechanical body so he could get revenge on the Kids Next Door. After a lot of searching for the Chaos Emeralds and a few very close calls Numbuh 362 found herself face to face with a fully powered up Dr. Gero, the members of Sector V had managed to retrieve the Emeralds from Dr. Gero but were seriously injured in the process, Numbuh 362 used the Chaos Emeralds to fight and defeat Dr. Gero once and for all. During the celebrations Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 revealed their true feelings for one another and began their relationship.

Six months have passed since that day.

* * *

 **Prologue**

1965, somewhere in Nevada

A Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands in the middle of the desert at dusk, the doors open and twelve Kids Next Door operatives disembark. "Are you sure this is the place?" one girl asks.

"Yes, trust me." a male thirteenth operative says in a reassuring voice before disembarking himself.

Suddenly a bright beam of light descends from the sky causing the operatives to shield their eyes due to the sudden increase in brightness, all except the thirteenth operative who was wearing sunglasses. "Walk into the light." The thirteenth operative commands, the other twelve ready their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s and S.C.A.M.P.P.s, some seem hesitant at first but they nonetheless obey their leader's command and march into the light, after all twelve operatives are within the light it vanishes just as suddenly as it appeared along with the twelve operatives.

* * *

 **Day One: The Children Stop**

Present Day

Kuki Sanban was skipping merrily down the street on her way back to the Sector V treehouse from the supermarket, she had bought yet another Rainbow Monkey plush, she was anticipating showing her new friend off to her friends back at the treehouse in spite of the fact that her friends, especially Wallabee Beetles, didn't share her obsession with Rainbow Monkeys. She was preoccupied with singing the Rainbow Monkey song to herself when she bumped into a boy standing in the street. "Whoops, sorry about that!" Kuki apologised, the boy didn't respond and just stared blankly at her. "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Kuki asked confused while touching her face to see if anything was there, no response, frustrated, Kuki just continued walking. "What a weirdo." she thought to herself.

As she rounded the corner she saw more kids just frozen in place in the park, in the middle of the road ignoring the cars beeping their horns to get them to move, and across the street, some of them were in mid-stride just standing there unmoving, Kuki thought it was weird but didn't think anything sinister was going on, it was probably just some new game that's become a new fad. The kids then started moving again as if nothing had happened, the ever naive Kuki once again thought it was strange but nothing to be concerned with, what mattered to her more was her new Rainbow Monkey, she continued walking.

* * *

Sector 51, Nevada, one hour after the first incident

Numbuh 3003 was walking down the hallway, she was a British girl with long brunette hair that reached her lower back and a black hair band, she wore a school uniform complete with a tie, she had a nervous disposition and seemed to be in a hurry, she approached a fellow operative, an African-American boy with black hair styled as cornrows.

"What is it, Numbuh 5005?", she asked the boy. "Numbuh 74.239 is here to see you, he's in your office right now." he replied.

"Thank you Numbuh 5005, I'll see him right away." Numbuh 3003 said, the brunette girl continued walking until she reached the door of her office which was slightly ajar and opened it, standing in the room wearing his white lab coat was Numbuh 74.239, he had his back to her and his hands behind his back, Numbuh 3003 closed the door behind her and Numbuh 74.239 turned around.

"Ah, you're finally here, good to see you Emily." Numbuh 74.239 greeted.

"I think we can dispense with the pleasantries Gabe, you and I both know why you're here." Numbuh 3003 stated with a matter-of-fact tone, Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 74.239 both sat down opposite each other with Numbuh 3003's desk separating the two.

"Please tell me this is all just some elaborate game, a prank, mass hysteria perhaps, just this once, tell me it's nothing." Numbuh 3003 asked clearly stressed out.

"You and I both know I wouldn't be here if it were that simple." Numbuh 74.239 stated, Numbuh 3003 frowned as Numbuh 74.239 used her own wording against her.

"We've been watching the news broadcasts," Numbuh 74.239 began, "this isn't an isolated incident, we've had reports all over the world, in different time zones of course but it happened at exactly the same time, for exactly 30 seconds, you, me, and every kid in the world just stopped."

"Even on the Moonbase?" Emily asked.

"Even the Moonbase," Numbuh 74.239 confirmed, "though Numbuh 362 herself was unaffected, she spent the entire time everyone else was frozen contacting our Deep Sea Science Lab, hoping someone would report what was going on, that's what prompted me to come here. It is my personal opinion that whatever is happening is extraterrestrial in origin, and after all, Sector 51 was created to monitor for those kind of threats."

"Why wasn't the Supreme Leader affected?" Emily asked even more confused than before.

"We don't know, if we found one or more kids who were unaffected we might be able to find out if there's a correlation."

"If this continues it could be disastrous for the Kids Next Door. Three of my operatives were flying a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. back from a successful mission stopping Stickybeard when it started, they crashed and all of them had to be taken to the hospital, it's been just me and Numbuh 5005 since then. If this is going to continue we'll need to order all aircraft to remain grounded until we can find a way to stop this, whatever it is, from happening, Sector 51 shall be placed on yellow alert, effective immediately."

"I don't think that's wise, Emily, we don't want to cause a panic, right now this is random enough to go unnoticed, but until we know more, we're just stuck waiting for the next incident, whenever that will be, I'm heading back to the Sea Lab, the equipment I have back there might give us a better chance of tracking down the source."

"Are you sure it's safe to be using any sort of vehicle?" Emily asked concerned.

"My S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. is equipped with autopilot features, all I have to do is punch in the coordinates and she does the rest!" Numbuh 74.239 reassured. "I'll come back once I find something. I understand that half your team is out of commission, once we know more, I'll move my equipment here so we can work on this together."

"Thank you Gabe, I hope you find something sooner rather than later." Emily said.

And with that, Numbuh 74.239 got up, took his coat and scarf and left, he had a much easier time of hiding his true feelings in situations like this than Numbuh 3003, but in reality, he was just as stressed out as her, he got into his S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. and put in the coordinates for the Deep Sea Science Lab, setting the vehicle to autopilot, he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Sector V

Kuki sauntered into the Mission Prep Room, Rainbow Monkey in tow, Hoagie Gilligan was sitting at one of the monitors. "Hi Numbuh 2! Did you see all those kids playing statues in the street? Weird huh?" Kuki said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I did Numbuh 3, but what's really weird is it's not just here, apparently it's happening everywhere, even the Moonbase was affected." Hoagie explained.

"That's the way these fads start, eventually everyone's doing it and anyone who's not is seen as uncool! Don't sweat it Numbuh 2, they're just leaving us out as per crudding usual!" Said an all too familiar Australian voice as Wallabee walked into the room.

"Hi Numbuh 4! Wanna see my new Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki said.

"No Numbuh 3, I don't want to see your cruddy Rainbow Dork!" Wally growled.

"Aww, you're such a meanie sometimes Wally!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Can you two focus? We have much more pressing matters at hand here!" Hoagie shouted, clearly annoyed by Wally and Kuki's bickering.

Wally and Kuki silenced themselves. "Now then," Hoagie began inquiring "as far as I'm aware every kid just froze, all at the same time, even Kids Next Door operatives who were in vehicles at the time, there have been a bunch of accidents involving kids all at the same time but for whatever reason, we weren't affected."

"What Numbuh 5 wants to know is who or what could do something like this?" Abigail Lincoln asked as she walked into the room.

"Hi Numbuh 5!" Kuki shouted.

"Yeah, hi Numbuh 3." Abigail returned Kuki's greeting.

"Hey Abby, you know what I think? I think it was aliens." Hoagie said half jokingly.

"You've been watching way too many sci-fi movies Hoagie." Abigail said in her usual sassy tone. "So any idea why we were excluded?"

"I have one theory," Hoagie began "from what I can gather, Numbuh 362 was unaffected also, she was trying to make contact with the Sea Lab but got no response until about 30 seconds later when this whole thing stopped, that was about an hour ago, she's currently on a date with Numbuh 1."

"Aww, they make such a cute couple!" Kuki squeed.

Wally grimaced in response, he always hated that lovey-dovey stuff, even if he had romantic feelings for Kuki.

"Anyway," Hoagie continued "if my theory is correct Numbuh 86 should also have been unaffected, that's why I'm trying to contact her, to confirm if she was affected."

Eventually the monitor turned on and a very angry red haired girl was on screen.

"What do ya want stupid boy!?" Fanny shouted in her thick Irish accent "First all the idiots in my squad decide it'd be a good idea to start playing statues while we're tracking down an operative scheduled for decommissioning, only a bunch of stupid boys would come up with that idea! I was lucky the operative I was tracking was just as stupid and just stood there so I could capture him! Now I get you lot bothering me for no reason!"

"Well that confirms it, my theory was correct." Hoagie said smugly.

"What are ya going on about now, stupid boy!" Fanny shouted, growing impatient.

"For once I agree with Fannypants, what the crud is this theory Numbuh 2!?" Wally shouted. Fanny growled at Wally's use of her father's nickname for her.

"We've all used Chaos energy in some form during the Gero incident," Hoagie began explaining "be it the artificial Chaos energy like the kind stored in my C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E.s, or in Rachel's case, the pure Chaos energy from the 7 Chaos Emeralds, I don't know how or why but Chaos energy must interfere with whatever's causing all kids to stop moving."

"That's all well and good Numbuh 2 but what the crud is doing this and how do we stop it?" Wally said in a frustrated tone.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sitting here, maybe we'll find out more if it happens again." Hoagie said.

"Well if that's all ya needed me for I guess I'll go, I have better things to do anyway!" Fanny shouted before ending her transmission.

* * *

Somewhere nearby

In a fancy looking restaurant Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie were enjoying a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, Rachel had been looking forward to her date with Nigel all week but at the back of her mind she couldn't help but curse the timing of this strange incident, Rachel was absentmindedly twisting her fork into the spaghetti, she had barely touched her food.

"Honestly Rachel you need to relax, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this." Nigel said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Nigel, I'm really grateful for this date, at the very least for giving me some time away from the Moonbase, it does get boring being stuck up there." Rachel laughed.

Nigel smiled, it was good to hear Rachel laughing, she always carried the demeanour of a girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she deserved some relaxation for all the hard work she does on a daily basis for the Kids Next Door.

"But I am the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, I need to be a leader everyone can turn to for support," Rachel continued "so how can I be strong when I have no idea what's going on, this thing affected every kid in the world for crying out loud! That is phenomenal power, how do we combat something like that!?"

"Rachel, you remember Dr. Gero right?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Rachel answered.

"Well he was so powerful we thought that all hope was lost," Nigel continued "but you never gave up, even when me and Numbuh 2, 3, 4, 5, and 86 were down for the count, against all odds you stopped him."

"What are you trying to say, Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"I'm saying you need to stop doubting yourself," Nigel said "if you can stop someone with enough power to destroy an entire planet, you can stop whatever is causing this, and you won't need to do it alone," Nigel held Rachel's hands "I'll always be by your side."

Rachel smiled and blushed, she began leaning in to kiss Nigel but something caught her eye, over Nigel's shoulder she could see through one of the windows in the restaurant, there was a girl, had to be no older than eight just standing there while her mother was trying to get her to move.

"Crap, it's happening again!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Nigel asked.

"The kids! They're doing it again!" Rachel exclaimed.

Rachel ran out the restaurant with Nigel following close behind, she ran up to the girl.

"Samantha, come on, I've got to be at work in half an hour." The mother said.

Nigel pulled out his P.I.P.E.R. "Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5, get over here now, the kids are doing it again!" Nigel commanded.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked the mother concerned.

"She's fine, she's just playing a game." The mother said, she then turned to her daughter "Come on sweetheart, people are staring at you. Samantha stop it." The mother was sounding more worried now.

The girl didn't respond in any way.

Nigel and Rachel noticed more children just frozen in place exactly like the girl, they stayed that way for about five more seconds.

And then the screaming started.

Nigel and Rachel had to cover their ears as every child in the street and most likely the world began screaming at once. It was perhaps the most unnerving thing that Nigel and Rachel had ever witnessed.

Abby, Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie had arrived at Nigel and Rachel's location.

"What the crud is that noise!?" Wally exclaimed.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like this one bit!" Abigail shouted with her hands covering her ears.

The scream continued for about five seconds in total and then every child went silent for a brief moment before they all started chanting in unison.

"We… we… we… we… we…"

All of the children's voices could be heard but the Kids Next Door operatives who were unaffected could make out an unearthly low-pitched voice beneath theirs. The voice sent shivers down Kuki's spine, the others stared on, unsure what to do.

"We are… we are… we are… we are… we are…"

"Okay?" Nigel said confusedly.

The kids could all guess that since the chant changed, it would change again, they all held their breaths in anticipation of the next word to be added to the chant.

Kuki was visibly shaking at this point.

"We are coming… we are coming… we are coming… we are coming… we are coming…"

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed.

At this point Kuki had fainted, falling into Wally's arms.

"And now would be a good time to get the heck out of here!" Hoagie shouted panicking.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she knew that whatever was controlling the children was trying to communicate a message by speaking through the children, she wondered if the communication worked both ways so she took a wild stab in the dark and asked the girl some questions.

"Who are you? Who's coming?"

The chanting continued for five more seconds while the kids except the unconscious Kuki just stared, all visibly unnerved by what was happening, then the chanting ceased.

The girl looked around confused, she seemed unaware of what just happened. "Mom, why are those kids staring at me?" She asked innocently.

"Come on Samantha, let's go." The mother said while hurriedly taking her daughter's hand and walking off.

"We should head back to your treehouse, some date this turned out to be." Rachel said, frustrated that her day out with Nigel had to be cut short.

* * *

Sector 51, roughly three hours after the second incident

Numbuh 74.239 walked down the hallway towards Numbuh 3003's office, he opened the door, Numbuh 3003 was just staring at her desk.

"I don't want to see anyone Numbuh 5005, please go." She said in a stressed out tone.

"It's me Emily." Numbuh 74.239 said.

Emily looked up at Numbuh 74.239, "What is it Gabe?" She asked.

Numbuh 74.239 said just one thing but it definitely caught Numbuh 3003's attention.

"456."

The utterance of those three numbers made Emily's heart sink into her stomach. And with that, she followed Numbuh 74.239 out of the room, out of the Sector 51 treehouse and to his S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. They headed for the Deep Sea Science Lab and said nothing to each other the entire journey there.

* * *

Upon arrival Numbuh 74.239 finally spoke up to ease the tension, "It's been awhile since we've had visitors down here. Not since that business with Patient C."

They headed down the twisting metal corridors to a secret room.

"The operatives that worked here before us converted the readings to digital years ago. But we kept all the original equipment and it's been sleeping for years." Numbuh 74.239 explained while looking over some equipment used to monitor radio waves "But during the first incident at 8:30 it woke up, and again at 10:30 during the second incident today, transmitting on the 456 frequency."

Numbuh 74.239 played back a recording of the scream but with all the children's screams dampened so all that could be heard was this unearthly noise, almost like a low growl, whatever it was, there was no way a human could have made that sound, Numbuh 3003 was visibly disturbed by the sound.

"Just five seconds in total but that was enough." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"What's it saying?" Numbuh 3003 asked in response.

"I believe it's a burst of compressed information, but it will take me some time to translate it." Numbuh 74.239 explained "But the point is, the 456 frequency was opened."

"But why would they come back now?" Numbuh 3003 asked, both frustrated and confused.

"That's your job to find out." Numbuh 74.239 replied.

Numbuh 3003 frowned.

"We'll have to tell Numbuh 362." Numbuh 3003 suggested.

"Supreme Leaders, they just come and go, the 456 was here long before her and it'll be here long after she's decommissioned." Numbuh 74.239 responded "And so will we, Emily, monitoring the skies for alien life, the cockroaches of the Kids Next Door!"

"Have you got family Gabe? Brothers and sisters?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"Too busy working to worry about that sort of thing, it's a godsend really." Numbuh 74.239 replied dismissively.

Numbuh 3003 looked annoyed at Numbuh 74.239 for dodging her question but she didn't pry, there were clearly more pressing matters happening right now. Namely why the 456 had made contact and for what purpose?

* * *

Sector V

Hoagie was typing away at his computer when he suddenly exclaimed, "Hold on, it's been staring us in the face this whole time and we couldn't see it!"

"What is it Numbuh 2?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie pulled up a video showing an Asian boy chanting.

"Yes Numbuh 2 we were there, we all saw it." Nigel said frustrated.

"But don't you see?" Hoagie began "This video was filmed in Taiwan, so why is the kid speaking English?"

"Well, English is the dominant language on the planet," Rachel explained "I assume that anything extraterrestrial would use English for that reason."

"Actually, that's a common misconception, sir," Hoagie replied "Chinese, specifically Mandarin, is the dominant language, there are three times as many Mandarin speakers than there are English speakers in the world."

"Nerd." Wally muttered under his breath.

"So what you're saying is whatever is communicating to us is looking at an English speaking country in particular?" Rachel asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Hoagie confirmed.

* * *

Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, roughly two hours later

Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 3003 were heading back to Sector 51 with the equipment for monitoring the 456 frequency in a S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. on autopilot.

"When I first joined the Kids Next Door it was the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, it was all so bloody simple." Numbuh 3003 said, "Now it comes raining down from the skies, made of metal, stinking green, and God knows what else."

"Evidently they don't want to destroy us or they wouldn't have sent us that burst of compressed information, the 456 want us alive, I suppose we can take solace in that fact at least." Numbuh 74.239 reassured.

"What should we do?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"You tell me." Numbuh 74.239 responded.

"Given that this is now worldwide it would be best if certain historical events were taken off the record." Numbuh 3003 suggested.

"But how do we know if the 456 will keep quiet?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"We don't, all we can do is hope to cover ourselves." Numbuh 3003 answered.

"Numbuh 362 doesn't know about 1965 but given what's been happening she'll most likely start investigating and given her past record it'll be unlikely that she'll keep quiet." Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"Well, in the event of an alien incursion it was decreed that Sector 51 is to be granted emergency powers to deal with the alien threat by all means necessary, even the Supreme Leader cannot override this, if what you're saying is true and that she may pose a problem, we can order her to be decommissioned." Numbuh 3003 explained.

"No!" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed.

Numbuh 3003 paused, "Then what do we do?"

"I'm not having my name on this." Numbuh 74.239 said in a serious tone, "You never told me, I was never a part of it."

Numbuh 74.239 didn't exactly refuse her suggestion, he was just washing the blame from his hands, whatever they decide to do next was entirely Numbuh 3003's responsibility.

"If I'm ordering that Numbuh 362 be decommissioned, given her romantic involvement with Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 will most likely pose a problem and by extension all of Sector V, they shall all have to be decommissioned to ensure the smooth running of diplomatic relations between us and the 456." Numbuh 3003 said coldly.

"Do what you feel is necessary but as I said previously, whatever you decide to do, I never knew about it, it's out of my hands. Is that understood?" Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Yes sir." Numbuh 3003 responded.

For the entire journey back to Nevada both operatives sat in silence, Numbuh 3003 was in deep contemplation, she almost couldn't believe what she had just suggested, but her job was to deal with extraterrestrial threats and she knew that Numbuh 362 would just get in the way and would take a confrontational stance against these aliens. The 456 were capable of hijacking the minds and bodies of every child in the world, Numbuh 3003 could only imagine what else they were capable of, the last thing she would want to do would be to provoke their ire, to that end she considered the loss of Numbuh 362 and Sector V to be acceptable given the circumstances.

* * *

Sector V, three hours later

Hoagie continued searching the web for any leads to what is happening, he eventually came across some top secret KND documents that had been buried beneath tons of firewalls and other defences for years under the name '1965 456 Incident'.

"I might have found something." He said so everyone in the room could hear him

He tried clicking on the document to open it but a black screen appeared with red letters reading 'ACCESS DENIED'.

"Darn it!" Hoagie exclaimed, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Use the password 'Blurpleberry', that should override it." Rachel suggested.

Hoagie obeyed the Supreme Leader's command and typed in the password, and the document appeared on screen.

"We're in!" Hoagie exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"According to this, twelve Kids Next Door operatives went missing in Nevada sometime in 1965." Hoagie read.

"Does it list their names?" Nigel asked.

"Nope, all the names are blacked out, the only name I can see is '456', who's '456'?" Hoagie answered.

"I don't know," Rachel replied "there are no records of any KND operatives called Numbuh 456, for some reason that Numbuh has been banned, no operatives upon joining the KND after 1965 were allowed to use that code name."

"So, what you're sayin' is this 456 isn't an operative?" Abby asked.

"It would appear so." Nigel said.

"Ahh, great! They're hiding something from us!" Wally exclaimed.

"But why?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know but if even the Supreme Leader is being kept in the dark it must be pretty serious." Hoagie theorised.

Rachel just stood there contemplating exactly who in the organisation had the power to keep information secret from her and for what purpose? Rachel didn't have too much time to think however as a familiar Irish voice was trying to get hold of her through her P.I.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 362, come in sir!" Fanny shouted.

Rachel took out the device and answered.

"What is it Numbuh 86?"

"We… we believe we've found something, i-it might have something to do with what's been happening, we need you to come have a look." Fanny said, her voice seemed a little shaky which seemed odd but this hadn't exactly been a normal day, Rachel just assumed the craziness of today's events were affecting Fanny just as much as they were affecting her.

"Very well then," Rachel said "I'm with Sector V now so they should accompany…"

"No!" Fanny exclaimed, cutting Rachel off "I-I mean this is for the Supreme Leader's eyes only, sir, I'll send you the coordinates for where we'll meet."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Rachel said before hanging up.

"So, where are you going?" A concerned Nigel asked.

"Fanny said she'd send me the coordinates, I have a R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. parked nearby, I'll be taking that, don't worry about me Nigel, I'll come back once I've seen what Fanny has found." Rachel reassured, and with that, Rachel kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left the treehouse.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, roughly half an hour later

Rachel reached the designated point given to her by Fanny, she had to reach it on foot as the woods were too dense for her to drive a vehicle through, when she got to the clearing Fanny was standing there with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Okay, I'm here Fanny, what do you want me to see?" Rachel asked.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel, I'm just following orders." Fanny said, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused by her friend's words.

Fanny gave a hand signal, prompting the Decommissioning Squad, six on foot, three piloting D.O.H.-D.O.H.s to emerge from hiding, surrounding her. Rachel could only say one word under her breath when she realised what was happening.

"Shit."

Two Decommissioning Officers attempted to restrain Rachel but she fought back, using a roundhouse kick to knock the first one down and turning around to punch the second one in the face, stunning him. A D.O.H.-D.O.H. stepped forward and shot at Rachel with its lasers, Rachel dodged the blasts and rolled under the walker's legs, sprinting into the forest to get to her R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. the Decommissioning Squad were in hot pursuit.

So many thoughts were running through Rachel's head at this point, someone in the KND had ordered the Decommissioning Squad to take her in, but she was 11 years old, she wouldn't be scheduled for Decommissioning for another two years. Who could possibly have enough power over the Kids Next Door to order the early decommissioning of the Supreme Leader? Was it the Splinter Cell? One thing was certain, this was all connected to 1965 and that 456 thing, she didn't have time to dwell on it now, what was important right now was avoiding capture so she could get to the bottom of this conspiracy.

Before Rachel became the Supreme Leader and way before the Gero incident she had always had a reputation as the best spy in the KND, she knew how to keep herself hidden, she would hide nearby and wait for the Decommissioning Squad to lose track of her, then when they moved on to search elsewhere, she would get to her vehicle and drive off to warn Sector V. Fanny had betrayed her but she knew that Nigel could never do something like that.

While running through the woods the Decommissioning Squad lost sight of her, she used this as an opportunity to hide up a tree, as she heard the loud stomping of the D.O.H.-D.O.H.s close by she held her breath, she didn't dare make any noise, the machines clanked and stomped around the area for a few seconds but to her it felt like an eternity, her heart was racing the entire time, eventually one of the operatives shouted, "she's not here, search over there!", the blonde girl didn't dare let out a sigh of relief until she could hear the stomping way in the distance.

Rachel cautiously climbed out of the tree and quietly snuck away, looking around to make sure none of her pursuers were in the immediate area. She could see her vehicle on the edge of the forest, all she had to do was reach it, she was sprinting for the car when she heard a loud metallic noise, a fourth D.O.H.-D.O.H. leapt from the woods and with a loud crunch, crushed her car beneath its feet, Rachel looked up and saw none other than Fanny herself piloting it.

"Please sir, just surrender, make this easier for the both of us." Fanny said sadly.

"You know I can't do that, Fanny, something big is happening, something alien, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, even if the entire KND tries to stop me!" Rachel said in a commanding tone.

"Then so be it." Fanny said quietly, she aimed both laser guns at the blonde girl. The redhead hesitated for a brief moment but that was all Rachel needed, she pulled up her sleeve and pressed the button on her C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E. the blonde girl began glowing with a brilliant golden aura of artificial Chaos energy, causing Fanny to shield her eyes as Rachel uttered an all too familiar phrase.

"Chaos Control!"

All colours seemed to invert as time froze, when time unfroze Rachel was nowhere to be found and the walker Fanny was piloting suddenly exploded, launching the red haired girl into the air who landed with a thud.

Fanny got back to her feet and saw that a message had been written in the dirt.

'Forgive me'

Fanny radioed her squad and ordered them to head for the Sector V treehouse immediately.

* * *

Sector V

Rachel frantically ran up the stairs to the main room of the treehouse. She saw all of Sector V huddled around Hoagie's computer.

"Guys, we need to go now!" She shouted out of breath.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Nigel asked.

"The Decommissioning Squad are on their way here! They're going to take us all in to be decommissioned!" Rachel responded frantically.

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Abby exclaimed in disbelief.

Kuki was looking out the window when she saw a group of Decommissioning Squad members carrying what looked like some sort of explosive devices.

"Guys, they're here!" Kuki exclaimed.

The operatives began attaching the explosives to the base of the tree, Wally ran over to the window to have a look.

"Aw crud! They're gonna blow up the treehouse!"

"What!?" The other kids not looking out the window exclaimed.

"Kids Next Door, evacuate!" Nigel commanded.

All the kids hurriedly got into escape pods and were launched out of the treehouse, as the pods landed nearby in separate directions the base of the treehouse exploded with a massive bang, the whole tree toppled over and impacted the ground as parts broke off, the treehouse was completely ruined.

Abby got out of her escape pod as one of the Decommissioning Squad operatives grabbed her arm.

"Hey, get offa me!" She shouted angrily.

The operative didn't respond and seemed to be frozen in place.

And then the chanting started again.

"We are coming… we are coming… we are coming…"

Abby jerked her arm free from the operative's hold, she quickly searched around the debris of the treehouse for her friends, not knowing how long she had before the chanting would cease.

After about a minute and a half of searching she and the other members of Sector V found each other.

"Well, that's everyone, but where's Rachel?" Nigel asked concerned.

"We don't have time to search, we don't know how much longer we've got!" Wally exclaimed.

"Numbuh 4 is right, I'm sorry Numbuh 1, but we need to get outta here and hide somewhere!" Abby said.

Nigel reluctantly agreed with his second-in-command and the five fugitives ran off down the street. Nigel promised to himself that no matter what, he would come back and save her.

Meanwhile, Rachel had hit her head pretty badly when her pod hit the ground and was out cold. Fanny, who was also unaffected by the 456's control, opened up Rachel's pod and carried her out, Fanny still had a sad expression on her face, she had no idea why she'd been ordered to do this but she had no choice but to obey, Sector 51 had triggered the Emergency Protocols and now outranked the Supreme Leader for the duration of this crisis, she carried Rachel away from the burning treehouse with her fellow operatives still frozen in place chanting.

"We are coming… we are coming… we are coming…"

"...back!"


	2. Day Two: Rachel Captured

Author: Mattiesensei666

* * *

 **Day Two: Rachel Captured**

The members of Sector V remained hidden near the debris of their old treehouse as the Decommissioning Squad regained control of their bodies, the operative that managed to grab hold of Abby before the 456 took control of them to relay their message looked around confused, from his perspective he grabbed hold of Abby's arm only for her to vanish into thin air, "Sector V are still at large, search the area!" He barked to the other operatives.

The last thing the children said stuck in the heads of the five fugitives, 'we are coming back.' That confirmed Hoagie's suspicions that who, or whatever was doing this had visited Earth before, most likely in 1965, though of course there was no way of finding any witnesses to learn more since the code names of all who were involved in the '1965 456 Incident' were redacted and even if they knew the names, the operatives would have been decommissioned a long time ago. A D.O.H.-D.O.H. got a bit too close for comfort and the five quickly retreated, the only reason they had decided to stick around in the first place was to confirm if Rachel had been captured or not, if she had then she would be taken to the Moonbase for decommissioning, as they snuck away Wally caught a glimpse of Fanny dragging an unconscious Rachel from the rubble and carrying her towards a J.A.I.L.E.R. that had just landed nearby, he knew they would need to stage a rescue mission and fast but since the five of them were armed with nothing but the clothes on their back and their C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E.s this would be easier said than done.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 was sat at her desk communicating with Fanny via P.I.P.E.R. "I have captured Numbuh 362 as per your instructions, sir, but Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are still on the loose, whereabouts unknown." Fanny said trying her best to sound as professional as possible in spite of her personal feelings regarding this assignment.

"Good work Numbuh 86, move her to a secure location but don't bring her to the Moonbase until all targets have been captured." Numbuh 3003 commanded.

"Understood sir, they can't have gone far, they must've slipped away while my team were speaking in unison, I'll take Numbuh 362 to a holding facility and send a team out to search for the others." Fanny responded.

"Get it done quick, there can't be any mistakes and we can't have witnesses." Numbuh 3003 said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes sir." Fanny said.

There was a knock on the door to Numbuh 3003's office and she hung up. "Come in." Numbuh 3003 said.

Numbuh 74.239 entered the room carrying a printed document and a briefcase.

"What is it Gabe?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"It's the translations, I have them." Numbuh 74.239 replied, a hint of glee in his voice.

Numbuh 3003 raised an eyebrow, "What did they send?" she asked.

Numbuh 74.239 put the document on her desk, "Instructions, specifications for something they want us to build and we don't have much time to do it in." he said.

Numbuh 3003 picked up the document and skimmed through the pages, she was surprised by the amount of information that came from what was essentially a five second scream. "If they can communicate like this, with such a level of detail, why do they speak through us?" she asked.

"Because they can I suppose." Numbuh 74.239 speculated.

"What's in the briefcase?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I was about to get to that," Numbuh 74.239 said, he then opened the briefcase which contained two collar-like devices "the information sent by the 456 contained specifications for another device that cancels out their control signal, my team at the Deep Sea Lab were able to build two of these devices, it seems that they understand that in order for us to complete the work they demand from us we need to be immune to their signal." Numbuh 74.239 then took out one of the devices and put it on.

Numbuh 3003 took the other device from the briefcase and began inspecting it, then remembering what Fanny said about Sector V slipping away due to the 456 taking control of her team, "Is it possible for your team to mass-produce these?" she asked.

"Now that we know how to build them, yes." Numbuh 74.239 answered.

"Good, then I highly recommend distributing these devices to all necessary operatives." Numbuh 3003 suggested trying not to sound too commanding since Numbuh 74.239 had total control over Sector 51 and thus, outranked her.

"I've already seen to it that more are developed. You should put yours on now while you have the chance, who knows when the 456 will send their next message to the world." Numbuh 74.239 replied.

"Good point, sir." Numbuh 3003 said, she then put on her collar.

"Now I know how my cousin's dog feels." Numbuh 3003 said sarcastically while awkwardly feeling the collar around her neck.

"For all we know that's what the 456 see us as, they probably have technology so far ahead of ours that we must look like mere animals compared to them!" Numbuh 74.239 responded.

* * *

Gilligan residence

A group of Decommissioning Squad operatives broke down the door to Hoagie's house and rushed in shining their flashlights and searching the rooms of the house, one operative busted down the door to Tommy's room, waking him up, he screamed and put his hands in the air.

"We're looking for Hoagie Gilligan!" The operative shouted.

"I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him all day! He's probably hanging out with his weirdo friends!" The frightened Tommy replied.

Meanwhile Abby peeked out from behind a bush across the street, witnessing the commotion, she ducked back down and sneaked over to the rest of her friends.

"Numbuh 5 told you it was a bad idea to try hiding in our houses." She whispered.

"But where else are we supposed to go?" Hoagie replied in an equally hushed voice.

"There is one place Numbuh 5 can think of." Abby said.

"Where?" Nigel asked.

"Do you guys remember Henrietta Von Marzipan?" Abby responded.

"You mean that crazy candy addict!?" Wally exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"She's not like that anymore, the curse of the golden caramels was broken remember? She's an old friend of mine and at the moment probably the only friend we've got." Abby said.

"I still don't like it, that whole genderbending thing still weirds me out." Wally responded, remembering his reaction when he saw Heinrich's real form after the curse was lifted, asked who that 'cute girl' was and Nigel explained who it was.

"Look, it's either that or we sleep in cardboard boxes for the night, she has a home nearby and we're the only ones who know what happened to her, no one would think to look for us there." Abby reassured.

"Honestly, that's the best idea any of us have had, I'm in." Nigel agreed, he always knew he could count on Abby in a crisis, she always knew how to keep a level head.

"Me too." Hoagie also agreed.

"Me three!" Kuki almost shouted out but Hoagie was able to cover her mouth just in time.

"Well, that's four against one, Henrietta's it is." Nigel said.

"Okay, fine." Wally groused.

The five fugitives snuck away from Hoagie's house with Abby taking the lead, they headed for Henrietta's house.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 5005 were sat at the desk in her office.

"As you know, Sector V have experience being on the run from the Decommissioning Squad when Chad Dickson betrayed the KND, as such this will make them rather difficult to track down." Numbuh 3003 said.

"I am aware of that," Numbuh 5005 replied "but what about these specifications that the 456 sent us? I could hardly understand a word of them."

"Nor me, but Numbuh 74.239 has stated that the translations are perfect and the scientists from the Deep Sea Lab have been relocated here and started work, they've all been given the same collars we have so nothing will interfere with their work. They're going as fast as they can." Numbuh 3003 explained.

"Can we see it?" Numbuh 5005 asked.

"Not yet, Craig, I'm told they'll be ready to show us the work in progress by 4pm." Numbuh 3003 explained.

"We're building something and we don't even know what it is." Numbuh 5005 said.

"I've been busy dealing with this Sector V thing so I haven't had much time to monitor the equipment we have, did the 456 contact any other sector?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on communications with the other sectors, it's no one else, just us." Numbuh 5005 answered.

"How long can we keep it secret? Given the last statement 'we are coming back', that's what everyone is going to be asking questions about, 'when were they here before?'" Numbuh 3003 said, becoming increasingly worried.

"Yes, that is a problem." Numbuh 5005 replied.

"Though I suppose I should be grateful towards Numbuh 74.239 for trusting me with this responsibility, given these affairs." Numbuh 3003 said, trying not to dwell too much on her previous question.

"Honestly Emily, all he's done is put you on the front lines, that's what the front line is for, the first to fall." Numbuh 5005 said coldly.

Numbuh 3003 took Numbuh 5005's statement into consideration, was Numbuh 74.239 really just using her to shoulder the blame if things went wrong? He had approved the decision to have the Supreme Leader and her associates decommissioned but had declared that officially he had no part in this decision, if the missing fugitives started investigating who gave the order to have them all decommissioned the finger would be pointed directly at her.

* * *

KND holding facility, Alcatraz

The J.A.I.L.E.R. transporting Rachel landed on Alcatraz Island, the island used to be a prison until 1963, now the KND use it for the same purpose of detaining individuals to await decommissioning. Fanny disembarked along with two other operatives carrying the still unconscious Rachel into the facility, they put her in one of the cells and used manacles to bind her arms behind her back and around a pipe in the corner of the room and backed off quickly when they saw her move.

Rachel slowly started coming to at first then she jolted awake upon realising her arms had been restrained. "Where the hell am I!? Who's bright idea was this, huh!? Come on, show yourselves!" She exclaimed still half delirious.

Fanny walked into the cell, Rachel stood up and tried charging at Fanny in a fit of anger but the restraints held her back. "You're not getting away this time." Fanny said coldly while holding up Rachel's C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E.

"Why are you doing this, Fanny!?" Rachel shouted angrily.

"I already told you." Fanny responded bluntly.

"Who gave the order?" Rachel asked, glaring at Fanny.

"Well, since you're not going to remember anything soon, I might as well tell you, it was Numbuh 3003." Fanny responded.

"You mean Emily Finch from Sector 51?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes." Fanny confirmed.

"But Sector 51 are just radio communication specialists, they don't have the authority to give a decommissioning order against a Supreme Leader who hasn't turned 13." Rachel said in disbelief.

"Apparently that was just a cover story, Sector 51 has been granted emergency powers with Numbuh 3003 herself acting as Supreme Leader until this 456 thing is resolved. Apparently they were established to deal with these sorts of things but since contact with aliens is very unlikely to happen most Supreme Leaders don't end up knowing their true purpose." Fanny explained.

"So Numbuh 3003 wants me out of the way, is that it!?" Rachel exclaimed "But what about Sector V?"

"No witnesses." Fanny said.

Rachel's eyes widened, she realised that it was because of her relationship with Nigel that Numbuh 3003 must've given the order to have them all decommissioned and not just her. "You can't seriously agree with all this, Fanny! Please, I'm begging you, let me go." Rachel pleaded.

"I can't, Numbuh 3003 wants the meeting with this thing to go as smoothly as possible, I can't let you interfere." Fanny said solemnly, she tried not to show it but hearing her friend plead with such desperation was breaking her heart.

Fanny started walking out of the cell, "Fanny wait!" Rachel shouted, prompting Fanny to turn around to find out what she wanted now "I-I… I need to pee!" Rachel lied out of desperation. Fanny responded by simply rolling a metal bucket in Rachel's direction, which caused her to frown, Fanny then walked out the room and locked the door behind her. She walked off down the corridor, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Henrietta's house

The five fugitives were standing on the porch of Henrietta's house.

"Numbuh 5 had better do the sweet talking, it might be kinda shocking, us all just turning up on her doorstep out of the blue and all." Abby said.

Abigail knocked on the door, a few seconds passed then Henrietta opened the door. "Hey Heiny." Abby said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh my God, what happened to you!?" Henrietta exclaimed in her usual thick German accent noticing all the dirt and bruises the five fugitives were covered in.

"Our treehouse kinda blew up." Abby replied.

"Are you in danger!?" Henrietta asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, we're being hunted by the Decommissioning Squad and we literally have nowhere else to go, now I don't wanna feel like I'm intruding or anything but…"

"You want to stay here until this all blows over?" Henrietta asked, finishing Abby's sentence for her.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Abby replied.

"Sure Abigail, you guys can stay here as long as you need to, I owe you a favour anyway for helping me break my curse." Henrietta said.

"Thanks Heiny." Abby said with a grin on her face.

The five of them entered Henrietta's house, the place was immaculate, in stark contrast to the five fugitives who were all filthy, pictures of Henrietta and Abigail's candy hunting adventures were hung up on the wall.

"I thought the Decommissioning Squad were on your side." Henrietta inquired.

"Things have gotten out of control since yesterday, you know, the whole kids speaking in unison thing." Abby replied.

"It sounds like you've all been through the tomb of King Twotonsofcandy and back, I think you could all do with something to eat, during my latest expedition I found some exquisite tasting blurpleberry jewels that I think a Candy Hunter of your calibre would enjoy very much." Henrietta proudly stated.

"Haven't forgotten how to share huh?" Abby said.

"Of course not! I learnt my lesson about keeping all my candy to myself and I have you to thank for it, Abigail, it would be my honour for you to try this!" Henrietta replied.

Henrietta walked into the basement of the house. "I keep my most valuable finds in my safe, I've been itching to share this with someone since I first uncovered it, I decided to save it for a special occasion." Henrietta explained.

"See, I told you guys she'd be cool with it." Abby said to the others.

"So, I'll take the couch and Numbuh 4 can share the bed with Heiny." Hoagie teased.

Wally just glared at him.

"Joking aside, we will need to talk about sleeping arrangements, Henrietta does travel quite a lot, so I assume she has some sleeping bags we can use." Nigel asked.

"Hold on, I'll ask." Abby turned to the open door to the basement "Hey Heiny, you don't mind if my friends borrow your sleeping bags do you?" Abby shouted down the stairs.

No response.

"Heiny, do you have caramel in your ears or something!?" Abby shouted louder.

No response.

"Henrietta?" Abby said with worry.

No response.

Abby then ran down the stairs followed by her four friends to find Henrietta standing in the middle of her basement, illuminated by a single light above her head.

"Oh crud, is this what I think it is!?" Wally exclaimed.

Wally's suspicions were confirmed when Henrietta started chanting.

"We are coming tomorrow… we are coming tomorrow… we are coming tomorrow… we are coming tomorrow…"

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 5005 walks into Numbuh 3003's office. "It's happening again." He said.

"What are they saying?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"We are coming tomorrow." Numbuh 5005 stated.

* * *

Alcatraz Island

The Decommissioning Squad operatives who had yet to receive suppression collars continued chanting as Fanny became more and more distressed.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"We are coming tomorrow… we are coming tomorrow… we are coming tomorrow…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She exclaimed, breaking down into tears.

Rachel could hear the chanting and tugged at her restraints in vain, she knew now that time was running out. The 456 would be here tomorrow and who knows what that day would bring? She felt so helpless and hearing Fanny's distress only made it worse, she prayed that her friends would come to rescue her soon or that Fanny would see reason and let her go.

* * *

Henrietta's house

Henrietta woke from the trance and was startled by the five members of Sector V suddenly appearing in front of her. "Aah! You know, just because you can use those chaos thingys to teleport around doesn't mean you should go around sneaking up on people!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't teleport, that thing took control of you again." Hoagie explained.

"What's happening to us?" Henrietta worriedly asked.

"There's some kinda alien that's speaking through kids, we've been trying to investigate it but evidently someone higher up on the KND food chain thinks we've been sticking our noses where they don't want them." Abby explained.

"They've already captured my girlfriend, who just so happens to be Supreme Leader of the KND, if this person has enough authority to order her to be captured and decommissioned then this is serious. That's why we need to use your house as a base of operations so we can execute a rescue mission." Nigel explained.

"I see, I'll do whatever I can to help." Henrietta reassured.

"They'll be here tomorrow." Kuki said worriedly, she sat down on the floor against the wall, her mind racing.

"Then we have no time to lose!" Henrietta exclaimed "You want to know where they've taken your friend, I'll grab my laptop!"

* * *

Alcatraz Island, six hours later

Two Decommissioning Squad operatives patrolling the perimeter of the island, one of them spots something on the edge of the water. "Hey, what's that?" She asked her fellow operative.

"I think we'd better take a closer look, no point telling Numbuh 86 if it's nothing, you know what she's like." He replied.

The two operatives walked up to the object which upon closer inspection turned out to be a raft.

"We'd better report this now, we might have an intruder on the…"

The female operative was cut off as Abby jump kicked her right in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. The male operative aimed his F.R.A.P.P.E. at her but was quickly subdued when Wally came up from behind him and got him in a headlock and slammed him onto the ground.

"Good work team." Nigel applauded as he emerged from his hiding spot "Now for phase two of the rescue mission, me and Numbuh 5 will take the guard's uniforms."

"But what about me?" Wally asked.

"You're our prisoner." Abby said.

"How come I have to be the prisoner!?" Wally groused.

"Because you're too short to fit in the uniform." Abby teased.

Wally grumbled as Nigel and Abby put on the uniforms, Nigel removed his sunglasses and Abby took out her earrings, they hid the unconscious guards that had been stripped, then they picked up the guard's weapons and pointed them at Wally, prompting him to move forward. As they made their way up to the facility they were approached by another operative.

"What are you doing with this prisoner?" He asked.

"Well you see," Nigel began speaking in a thick southern American accent "we found this here intruder sneaking onto the island on a raft! I think shorty here was plannin' on stagin' a rescue mission or somethin'!"

Wally growled at the second reference to his height since this mission began.

"Yah mon!" Abby started speaking in a thick Jamaican accent, causing Wally to have to stifle a laugh "we were goin' to put him in the cell next to Numbuh 362 n' ting!"

The guard paused for a brief moment, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen these two rather quirky characters before, but in the end he thought it was just a coincidence. "Sure, follow me." He eventually said.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003, 5005, and 74.239 were walking down a corridor on the uppermost level of the treehouse.

"Have they sent us any more information, do you know?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"Not since they sent us the designs for this thing." Numbuh 3003 replied.

The three of them turned a corner into a room where a group of Deep Sea Lab scientists and 2x4 technology officers were constructing a metal frame.

"I've got two radio operators working around the clock broadcasting continuously on the 456 wavelength but we're getting no reply." Numbuh 3003 explained.

The three of them looked at the large, box shaped structure, it was like a gigantic fish tank, large enough to easily fit ten kids inside of it. This was the first time that Numbuh 5005 had seen what they were building upstairs. "What's that for?" He asked.

"It's for them." Numbuh 3003 replied.

* * *

Alcatraz Island

Nigel, Abby, and the guard marched Wally to the cell adjacent to Rachel's cell, the guard opened the door and pushed Wally inside, from behind the guard Wally saw Nigel nod his head once, prompting him to suddenly lunge at the guard, pulling him into the cell, Wally covered his mouth so he couldn't yell out for help, then Nigel hit him on the head with the butt of his newly acquired F.R.A.P.P.E. knocking the guard out cold, Abby searched the guard and found the keys for the cells.

The three of them walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind them, they walked over to the adjacent cell and Abby unlocked the door, they found Rachel whose eyes lit up upon seeing some friendly faces.

"Nigel, Abby, Wally! You guys came back for me!" Rachel said with gratitude.

"I was never going to leave you here." Nigel reassured "Right, now all we need to do is unlock these manacles, then we can teleport back to Henrietta's with Chaos Control."

"You're all staying here!" A familiar Irish voice exclaimed.

The three turned around to see Fanny standing in the doorway, pointing her M.U.S.K.E.T. at them.

"Numbuh 86, you've got to let us go, we're the only ones that can stop this!" Abby exclaimed.

"My orders come from above the Supreme Leader and it has been ordered that you are all to be decommissioned!" Fanny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't you see, they're just using you to cover themselves? Whatever's happening now has happened before, in 1965, we read the file, they are trying to hide this information from the rest of the KND, but why?" Nigel asked, trying to reason with her.

Fanny began lowering her gun. "That doesn't make sense, why would they keep that information from the rest of us?" She asked.

"I don't know, but in 1965 twelve KND operatives went missing in Nevada, if these 456 are coming back, what's to say that twelve more won't go missing? And no one will know why this has happened, the Kids Next Door are supposed to protect kids from oppression, but whoever is behind this cover up seems like they're going to give kids away to this thing. That's the only reason I can think of for all this secrecy, of course they don't want anyone to know they're about to go against everything the Kids Next Door stand for!" Nigel stated.

At this point, Fanny had completely lowered her gun, Numbuh 3003 never told her that the 456 had made contact with the KND before, let alone what happened when they did, "You're right Numbuh 1, I've seen what's been happening on the top floor of their treehouse, they're building something, like they're getting ready for their arrival." She stated.

"Who are they?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 3003, she's the one who gave the order to have you all decommissioned." Fanny answered.

"You mean from Sector 51 in Nevada?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, apparently they're real purpose is to monitor and deal with alien threats, so when this crisis started, they were granted absolute authority over the KND." Fanny explained.

"I should also mention that Sector 51 was established in 1965." Rachel spoke up.

"Seriously!?" Wally exclaimed.

"Okay, so not only are they based in Nevada but they were established around the same time this whole thing started? That can't be a coincidence!" Abby said.

"Okay, okay, you've made my mind up, I'm gonna let you go, this is going to get me into so much trouble." Fanny said, starting to get stressed out.

"No it's not, because you're going to tell Numbuh 3003 you managed to capture all of us right now." Nigel stated.

"Nigel, do you think she'll buy that!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"No, she will, Numbuh 3003 sees me as just a lackey who would never disobey a direct order, she'll buy it." Fanny smiled, happy to get the chance to pull the wool over Numbuh 3003's eyes.

Fanny pulled out her P.I.P.E.R. "Numbuh 3003? Come in."

"Did you do it?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I captured them all singlehanded." Fanny boasted "During the Gero incident I was given a C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E. I used it to take Sector V down and capture them!"

"Let us go, Numbuh 86!" Nigel exclaimed while winking at Fanny and banging on the door to the open cell.

"They're trying to hide what happened in 1965!" Abby shouted, following Nigel's lead.

"Good work Numbuh 86, as acting Supreme Leader I will see to it that you receive a hefty promotion." Numbuh 3003 promised.

"Thank you sir." Fanny said before ending the call.

"You think she bought it?" Abby asked.

"Sounds like she bought it to me, now could someone please kindly unchain me?" Rachel asked very condescendingly.

"Yes, right away, sir." Fanny said.

She unlocked Rachel's manacles and handed her the C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E. she confiscated, as soon as Rachel was free she ran over to Nigel and hugged him, causing him to blush.

"Right, let's teleport outta here!" Wally exclaimed.

"Listen, before you go," Fanny began "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for keeping you prisoner, Rachel."

"I forgive you," Rachel said reassuringly "you're still my friend no matter what and we're going to take down Sector 51 and the 456 together!"

Fanny smiled as Rachel, Nigel, Wally, and Abby activated their C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E.S.

"Chaos Control!" They all said before vanishing.

* * *

Henrietta's house

Kuki, Hoagie, and Henrietta were sitting on the couch when Nigel, Rachel, Abby, and Wally suddenly appeared in the room.

"You did it!" Henrietta exclaimed with glee, she got up and hugged Abby.

"Hey, I told you we'd be fine." Abby said smugly.

"Good work team!" Nigel congratulated "You all played a vital role in this mission, from Numbuh 2 hacking into the KND database to find the floor plans for Alcatraz, to Kuki's brilliant idea of taking the guard's uniforms."

"Now Rachel, you look like you could use something to eat, do you like blurpleberry?" Henrietta asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Rachel replied.

"Yay! The whole team is back together!" Kuki exclaimed with joy, jumping up and down.

"Now, from what Fanny told us, this whole thing is going down in Nevada. The 456 said they'll be there tomorrow, we'll need to set up base there." Rachel said.

"Sector 51 is in the middle of the Nevada desert, yes?" Henrietta asked.

"That's correct." Rachel confirmed.

"I have tons of camping gear for desert expeditions so setting up a base will be easy, especially for me." Henrietta said proudly.

"You want to come with us, Heiny?" Abby asked.

"Of course I do, I want to stop whatever's happening just as much as you do, I'll do what I can to help, besides, it'll be like our candy hunting expeditions again. Also, I have an RV." Henrietta said, reflecting on some old memories.

"Thanks Heiny." Abby said.

"Right, let's gather some supplies." Nigel commanded.

"Sure, but where exactly are we going to be staying?" Hoagie asked.

"I can think of somewhere." Rachel answered.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 5005 walked into the room where the glass tank was being constructed, the tank had some pipes connected to it, linked to some large canisters with 'DANGER! TOXIC' written on them, there were also speakers connected to the tank. Numbuh 74.239 approached the two.

"Ah good, you're here," Numbuh 74.239 said "we're almost ready, just adding a few finishing touches."

"Seals locked, and release." Numbuh 74.239 commanded.

One of the builders turned a valve on one of the pipes and the giant glass tank began filling with smoke.

"As per the 456 instructions. A combination of 25% nitrosyl chloride, 22% hydrogen chloride, 20% nitrogen, 12% fluorine, 9% hydrogen cyanide, 6% acetone, and 6% phosgene. In short, poison." Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"And that's what they breathe!?" Numbuh 3003 exclaimed.

"Breathe, eat, fart?" Numbuh 74.239 chuckled "We know nothing about them."

"So they arrive, and then what?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"The entire room has been laid out according to 456 instructions," Numbuh 74.239 explained "something of an ambassadorial suite I'd say, or a throne room. Who knows? Maybe even a slaughterhouse!"

"But if they arrive tomorrow, then how do they arrive inside that?" Numbuh 5005 asked.

"No idea." Numbuh 74.239 answered.

At this point, the tank had completely filled with the smoke. The three of them just stared at it, Numbuh 3003 was filled with dread. What kind of creature could live in that kind of atmosphere? Tomorrow that question would be answered, the three knew that whatever tomorrow would bring, nothing would ever be the same again.


	3. Day Three: The 456 Arrive

Author: Mattiesensei666

* * *

 **Day Three: The 456 Arrive**

Somewhere in Nevada

Henrietta's RV pulled up next to an old abandoned warehouse in the desert.

The six fugitives plus Henrietta got out of the vehicle and stood in front of the dilapidated warehouse, they were all wearing different clothing to their normal attire, partly due to the fact that their regular clothes were all dirty and torn from the chaos of the last two days, but also to make them less easily recognisable. Rachel was wearing some dungarees and a white t-shirt underneath, with brown boots. Nigel was wearing a dark grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and trainers, plus a blonde hair wig. Hoagie had removed his aviator's hat and was wearing a three piece suit and black shoes. Kuki was wearing a leather jacket, a red t-shirt and jean shorts, with boots. Wally was wearing a pink Rainbow Monkey sweatshirt, green trousers, and sandals with socks. Abby had removed her hat and was wearing a pink dress with black and white striped stockings and pink mary-janes.

Rachel used a crowbar she found among Henrietta's supplies to break open the lock to the large, abandoned warehouse, after opening the door, which was rusted, so made a loud noise, she and the other fugitives walked in.

"This is us," Rachel said "this is our base."

"What is this place?" Kuki asked curiously.

"This was, at one time an old storage facility for 2x4 technology during the 6th age of the Kids Next Door," Rachel explained "though during Grandfather's reign it was abandoned and has since fallen into disrepair."

Hoagie walked further into the warehouse and dropped his sleeping bag on the floor. "Well, this is as good a place as any to set up camp."

"So what do we do? Just sit here?" Wally complained.

"Worse than that, do I have to stay in these clothes? This farm-girl look really isn't doing it for me." Rachel groused, missing her signature orange sweatshirt.

"Oh, poor you!" Wally exclaimed sarcastically, looking down at the girly sweatshirt he was wearing and grumbling.

"It's a disguise Rachel, that outfit you're always wearing makes you stick out like a sore thumb." Abby said.

"Can we please focus!?" Nigel scolded "Yesterday that alien voice said that it'd be here tomorrow, that's today!"

"We'll think of something," Hoagie said optimistically "we're down but not out. We've survived worse than this, come on, let's get a fire going, I'm starving!"

"There's an empty oil drum and some old planks of wood all over this place, we can gather that." Henrietta suggested.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 74.239 were in Numbuh 3003's office.

"Today's the day," Numbuh 3003 said nervously "when will they be here? This sitting around waiting is unbearable!"

"I suspect that when they're on their way, we'll know about it." Numbuh 74.239 speculated.

"And then what?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"Simple diplomacy," Numbuh 74.239 answered "we make them feel welcome, we ask them what they want, and what they'll give us in return."

"You don't think it'll be that easy do you?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I like to remain optimistic, it's how I deal with stress." Numbuh 74.239 said.

* * *

The warehouse

The fugitives were sitting around the fire eating cooked marshmallows, Rachel was simultaneously counting their inventory.

"Okay, so we've got our C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I.V.E.s, a F.R.A.P.P.E., a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., Henrietta's laptop which has 25% battery remaining, a crowbar, two Decommissioning Squad uniforms, anything else?" Rachel said.

"I have this camera that's disguised as a Rainbow Monkey badge that I've been working on, the recording software can be accessed through Henrietta's laptop, problem is, I'm going to need some more equipment, plus electricity." Hoagie spoke up.

"And how are we going to manage that?" Wally groused.

"Simple, we can use the RV's battery." Henrietta suggested.

"But what about all the other equipment we need?" Wally asked.

"We steal it." Abby spoke up, everyone stared at her "What? They're treating us like criminals, so let's be criminals! We have two of the best spies in the KND, me and Rachel, we know how to stay hidden."

"Does anyone have a problem with this? Cause I don't have a problem with it." Rachel said.

Everyone else shook their heads, no.

Rachel and Abby turned to each other and grinned.

"You ready?" Rachel asked her, still smirking.

"Ready when you are, girl!" Abby answered.

* * *

Later

A man in a suit walked past where Wally was sitting in the street.

"Shine your shoes, sir?" Wally asked the man as sweetly as he could muster.

"Sure, kid." The man answered.

Wally began shining the man's shoes while Abby rounded the corner, she walked past the man, taking his wallet from his pocket, then running off.

Rachel and Kuki were "fighting" over a Rainbow Monkey plush in the street.

"No! That's my Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki shouted angrily.

"It's my turn to play with it! You're not sharing, meanie!" Rachel shouted back.

The commotion was causing a lot of people to stare including one woman with a laptop in a bag, as she was distracted by the two girls arguing with each other, Nigel walked up from behind and snatched her laptop bag and walked away, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

The group of fugitives spent roughly three hours pulling off similar tricks in order to steal more computers and money that they needed to buy some other equipment.

* * *

The warehouse

"I think that's everything we need, great work guys!" Henrietta said.

"You were all great out there, KND's most wanted!" Rachel cheered.

"Wait, where's Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked.

"Here we are!" Hoagie said as he and Nigel walked into the warehouse carrying a bunch of bags.

"Where have you two been!? We thought you got arrested!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's all good getting all this tech, but we can't forget about the necessities." Hoagie said. "I've got chilli dogs and soda pop!"

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed.

"Also, we didn't know your exact sizes, but I'm sure these'll fit." Nigel said while throwing bags of clothes to his friends "You have no idea how hard is was to find an aquamarine jumpsuit and orange sweatshirt." Nigel said while holding out Rachel's bag.

"You're kidding me! Thank you so much!" Rachel said with joy, she then took the bag from Nigel and kissed him on the cheek, once again, causing him to blush.

"Now I can finally say goodbye to this cruddy Rainbow Monkey sweater!" Wally exclaimed.

"We still shouldn't wear these if we're going outside the warehouse, I just figured it'd help morale and ensure we focus on the task at hand." Nigel explained.

The fugitives spent a few minutes setting up the equipment. Hoagie decided to do the honours and pressed the switch, all the monitors came to life, causing the group of friends to cheer.

"Okay, we're in!" Hoagie said smirkingly. "Now we need to decide who's going to be our eyes on the inside."

"It can't be any of us, they'd recognise us and we'd be immediately taken for decommissioning." Abby said.

"Well," Rachel began "there's at least one person in the KND we can trust and is apparently due for a promotion by order of Numbuh 3003."

"Are you sure Numbuh 86 will be up for it Rachel?" Nigel asked.

"When I was in that cell I heard the guards chanting, Fanny was so distraught she broke down crying, she wants this whole thing to end just as much as we do." She answered.

Rachel picked up her P.I.P.E.R. "Fanny, can you talk right now?" She asked.

"Yes, what do you want Rachel?" Fanny replied.

"We have a plan to deal with the 456 but we need someone on the inside." Rachel explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Fanny asked curiously.

"It'd probably be easier to explain if we met in person." Rachel said.

"Okay, where did you want to meet?" Fanny asked.

"There's an ice cream bar not far from our current location, we'll meet there." Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me." Fanny replied.

* * *

Frosty Joe's Ice cream bar, two hours later

Rachel, Nigel, and Henrietta were sitting at a table in the bar, Fanny walked in and Rachel waved her over, she walked over and sat down.

"Okay, what's with the farm-girl look?" Fanny asked confusedly.

"It's a disguise, not exactly something I'd wear on a regular basis but since we're on the run we don't have a choice." Rachel explained.

Fanny looked down, feeling guilty for the situation they were in, Rachel noticed this and spoke up.

"I don't blame you Fanny, you were just doing your job, you didn't know what was really going on. All this is Numbuh 3003's doing. So chin up, we're going to get through this together."

Rachel's encouraging words brought a smile to Fanny's face.

"So what did you guys want?" She asked.

"When we were at Alcatraz you mentioned that Sector 51 were building something, we need to find out what." Nigel explained.

"And what do you expect me to do? Smuggle you in!?" Fanny exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"That won't be necessary." Rachel said.

Henrietta then pulled out her laptop and opened the screen so that it was facing Fanny, the screen was showing a live camera feed of her.

"Where's that coming from?" Fanny asked confusedly "There's no webcam."

Henrietta turned her head and the feed seemed to show what she was seeing.

"It's coming from you!" Fanny realised "But how?"

"There's a camera inside this Rainbow Monkey badge on my hat." Henrietta explained, pointing to the badge on her explorer's hat.

"Where did you get that from?" Fanny asked.

"Hoagie developed it." Nigel answered "We have a second one which we've made to look like the '86' badge on your helmet, if you wear it you can transmit video and audio to us and we can speak to you, there's a wire connected from the badge to an earpiece."

"That's incredible." Fanny said amazed.

Rachel presented the '86' camera badge to Fanny. "If you do this for us, we can find out what's going on, then we can help." She said.

Fanny paused for a few seconds, thinking about her decision then took the badge. "I'll do it." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Thank you." Rachel said with gratitude.

"But first, we've been sat here this whole time without ordering anything. That's gonna look suspicious, you guys want some ice cream? My treat." Fanny suggested.

"Oh thanks!" Henrietta said.

The four friends enjoyed their ice cream, it was a nice break from the craziness of the last two day's events. They then got up and left, Rachel, Nigel, and Henrietta waved goodbye to Fanny and they went their separate ways.

Fanny continued walking as she got out her P.I.P.E.R. "Numbuh 3003, is it okay to talk?" She said.

"Sure, Numbuh 86, I'm not doing anything now, just waiting for the big moment, what did you want to talk about?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I want to be there, when we start talking to the aliens I mean." Fanny requested.

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"I could be your security, personal assistant, whatever you need." Fanny suggested.

"After the brilliant job you did in dealing with Numbuh 362 and Sector V, I'd let you become second-in-command of Sector 51!" Numbuh 3003 said with glee.

"So that's a yes?" Fanny asked.

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you." Numbuh 3003 said.

"I'm on my way to the Sector 51 treehouse now, in fact. See you soon." Fanny said before hanging up. Fanny continued walking with a smirk on her face.

Fanny's smile faltered when she saw that all the kids in the street were frozen still and pointing in the same direction.

* * *

Rachel and Nigel were looking at Henrietta who was also frozen still and pointing.

"Henrietta, what is it?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"It's them." Nigel said with a deadly serious expression.

* * *

Hoagie was sitting in front of the monitors as news reports were coming in live from all over the world.

"It's happening again!" He exclaimed.

"What are the kids saying this time?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, they're just pointing." He answered "It says all the kids in South America are pointing north, all the kids in China are pointing east, kids in different states in the US are pointing towards Nevada."

"It's us, they're pointing at us." Wally said.

"They're pointing at the Sector 51 treehouse! C'mon let's go!" Abby exclaimed.

The four ran outside of the warehouse.

* * *

Numbuh 5005 ran up to Numbuh 3003. "It's happening!" He exclaimed out of breath.

The members of Sector 51 plus some Deep Sea Lab scientists ran down a hallway in the treehouse towards the elevator.

* * *

Nigel and Rachel held hands as they looked up in awe as a gigantic pillar of fire came down from the sky directly above the Sector 51 treehouse, causing the clouds to disappear around, forming a circle of clear sky.

Outside the warehouse, the four other members of the group could also see the pillar of fire and were similarly awestruck by the sight.

* * *

Back at the Sector 51 treehouse Numbuh 3003 had reached the elevator. "Sorry, but I need you all to stay here." She said as she got into the elevator, ignoring the protests of the other operatives.

Outside, the pillar of fire had connected with the Sector 51 treehouse, seemingly linking it with the sky and presumably whatever spacecraft these aliens had used to traverse thousands of light years of outer space to get here.

At the top floor of the treehouse Numbuh 3003 stepped out of the elevator and blocked the doors from closing with a nearby chair, she then continued running down the corridor, rounding the corner into the room with the giant glass tank where Numbuh 74.239 was already waiting.

The entire treehouse shook and Numbuh 3003 was just in time to see a bright light fill the tank, seemingly igniting the smoke within, she put her hand above her eyes and had to squint due to the intensity of the light, she and Numbuh 74.239 both stared on in awe.

Outside, the pillar of fire seemed to disappear inside the treehouse.

Back in the room the bright light faded. Numbuh 3003 looked on as something stirred inside the smoke, there was a large silhouette, at least nine feet tall, it was too heavily obscured by the fog to make out any discernible features other than the fact that it appeared to have three heads, whatever it was, it was definitely not human.

* * *

Henrietta and the other frozen children all said in unison a single phrase.

"We are here."

Henrietta and the other children woke from their trance, Henrietta saw that Nigel and Rachel had their backs to her and were holding hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's them, they're here." Rachel said, the dread she was feeling was highly evident in her tone.

* * *

Numbuh 3003 took a cautious step forward then suddenly there was an unearthly screech which caused her to back off.

"Speak."

The alien voice that came out of the speakers connected to the tank was deep and unnervingly calm. The voice sent a chill down Numbuh 3003's spine, she suddenly wished she was somewhere other than here.

"M-my name is Emily Finch," she said nervously "commander of Sector 51, Nevada and representative of the Kids Next Door, Earth. O-on behalf of the human race I…"

There was another screech and the creature inside the tank started thrashing around, slamming its heads against the reinforced glass, Numbuh 3003 was understandably startled by this. The creature spewed out a viscous green liquid onto the glass.

"Is there something wrong!?" Numbuh 3003 asked, quavering.

The aberration inside the tank made some strange hissing noises but gave no response.

"Do you want me to continue?" Numbuh 3003 asked again.

There was once again no response. Numbuh 3003 took this as the creature allowing her to continue speaking.

"Then," Numbuh 3003 swallowed "if I could request for the purpose of communication, we don't know the name of your race, what… what are you called?"

"You call us '4, 5, 6'?" The creature asked.

"That's correct." Numbuh 3003 answered.

"Then that is our name." It said in response, there was no way Numbuh 3003 or Numbuh 74.239 could tell if it was simply shying away from information or if this species literally had no name to call themselves by.

Green slime once again splattered on the glass and there was a screech, causing Numbuh 3003 to flinch.

"If I could ask, on behalf of the Kids Next Door, what is it that you want?" Numbuh 3003 timidly asked.

There was no response.

"Can you hear me?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry but I must ask, before I approach the diplomats, what exactly do you want?" She once again asked.

Silence.

"I must ask the 456 officially your purpose in visiting…"

"Speak." The creature said, cutting Numbuh 3003 off.

"I am speaking!" Numbuh 3003 exclaimed in nervous frustration.

"We would speak." The 456 continued.

"With who?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"The world."

"Why?" She asked.

"We would speak."

"I-I see, but perhaps we do things differently here," Numbuh 3003 went on "w-we would consider this to be a diplomatic liaison. Does that make sense? We are both, in a way, ambassadors and according to protocol, ambassadorial procedures are not made public. You wouldn't be speaking to the entire world but to those who have been given the authority to represent their best interests, that… that's how it works. That's all I can offer."

Numbuh 3003 paused.

"Is that acceptable?" She asked.

There was another pause then the 456 answered.

"Yes."

"G-good, thank you." Numbuh 3003 quavered.

"Bring them." The aberration demanded.

"Thank you." Numbuh 3003 said timidly, she was trying to be as polite and courteous as possible, she didn't want to risk offending this creature in some way.

She then began to cautiously approach the tank until she was almost touching the glass.

"I have one condition. Do you understand that, a condition?" She asked.

There was no response but Numbuh 3003 continued anyway.

"The 456 have made contact with the Kids Next Door once before, many years ago. Given the nature of that meeting, it would ensure the smooth running of diplomatic relations between the Kids Next Door and the 456 if that previous encounter was kept off the record and by that I mean secret. Between us. Can you do that?" She asked.

There was another pause, Numbuh 3003 held her breath in anticipation of the response, then the 456 eventually answered.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Numbuh 3003 said, relieved.

"Soon."

"I'm sorry?" Numbuh 3003 said confused.

"Return soon." The 456 clarified.

"I will. Thank you." Numbuh said nervously.

She and Numbuh 74.239 walked out of the room, everything that just happened hit Numbuh 3003 like a truck, she had to sit down, she just had a dialogue with an extraterrestrial being and her mind was still trying to process exactly what happened, the experience felt unreal, almost like a dream, one that she couldn't wake up from. Numbuh 74.239 watched concerned as she began hyperventilating.

* * *

The warehouse, one hour later

Nigel, Rachel, and Henrietta had made it back to the warehouse to see Abby, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie huddled around the monitors.

"You guys are just in time. It all happening now!" Hoagie said.

"Yeah, I imagine a pillar of fire appearing in the sky is bound to cause worldwide panic." Rachel replied.

"More than that. There's been a news report stating that the Kids Next Door Gihugeacarrier II has entered Sector 51 airspace." Hoagie explained.

"It's probably Numbuh Infinity and some other high-ranking operatives." Rachel speculated.

* * *

Above Sector 51

On board the newly refurbished Gihugeacarrier II Numbuh 74.239 was meeting with Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 65.3 and a bunch of other high-ranking KND operatives.

"I'm here personally to convey my absolute fury." Numbuh Infinity began "That landing wasn't spontaneous, it was planned, it was prepared by you and don't go pointing the finger at Sector 51 I already know that the head of the Deep Sea Science Lab is granted final say over their actions."

"We were acting under orders." Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"Did they threaten you?" Numbuh 65.3 asked.

"I think we can say that the mere existence of the 456 is a threat." Numbuh 74.239 replied.

"Nevertheless you have acted against protocol, you have an alien ambassador inside the Sector 51 treehouse when it is stated that any and all ambassadorial proceedings between the Kids Next Door and another party are to be conducted on board the Gihugeacarrier." Numbuh Infinity explained.

"And at every stage of these negotiations you have said nothing to the other sectors when knowledge of something like this should be made available to all Kids Next Door operatives so we can be ready!" Numbuh 65.3 explained condescendingly.

"And I apologise. But the commanders of each sector are more than welcome to enter Sector 51, as are all of you. I'd be honoured." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Except that's impossible." Numbuh 65.3 said.

"And you know it." Numbuh Infinity said, finishing Numbuh 65.3's sentence "We can't move every commander into one sector, that'll take days to organise, weeks."

"Then I offer to withdraw." Numbuh 74.239 replied.

"What does that mean?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"I suggest that dialogue with the 456 is taken out of my hands and conducted by Numbuh 3003." Numbuh 74.239 clarified.

"She still works for you." Numbuh 65.3 said angrily.

"Yes but if I order her to she can act as our spokesperson. Any demands or questions you have for the 456 you can ask through her and that means there's no need to move every commander from every sector here. That's exactly what we need, middlemen. Numbuh 3003 has already spoken to the 456 and has been made acting Supreme Leader due to the Emergency Protocols, so I suggest she continues." Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"I suggest moving the 456 to the Gihugeacarrier II." Numbuh Infinity said.

"I wish it were so but the 456 chose Nevada. They designated the location. It's out of my control, what do you want to do, anger them? Emily Finch is a good operative, she's intelligent and completely loyal. More than that, she's expendable." Numbuh 74.239 said coldly.

"Do we have your personal guarantee that you won't enter Sector 51?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"My personal guarantee." Numbuh 74.239 answered.

"Then that's agreed." Numbuh Infinity said.

Numbuh Infinity turned to the other diplomats in the room.

"Agreed." They all said.

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 picked up her P.I.P.E.R.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Emily, me and Numbuh Infinity have had our meeting, we've agreed that you become our official spokesperson in all negotiations with the 456. Numbuh 71.562 will provide assistance. Thank you." Numbuh 74.239 said.

Numbuh 74.239 hung up and Numbuh 3003's eyes widened with horror.

"Shit."

Numbuh 3003 would have been happy if she never had to see or hear from that thing ever again but now Numbuh 74.239 had given her no choice.

Numbuh 5005 and Fanny were sitting nearby.

"There's a creature on the top floor," Numbuh 5005 explained "it's powerful and it's toxic and it's capable of God-knows-what. If you wanted to back out now I'd entirely understand."

"I'm fine, honestly I don't mind being in the room. I'm worried about Numbuh 3003 more than myself." Fanny reassured.

A group of Decommissioning Squad operatives turned up alongside Deep Sea Lab scientists. Numbuh 71.562 approached Numbuh 3003.

"Hello sir, Numbuh 74.239 has suggested that we begin at 1900 today." He said while shaking her hand. "Best of luck sir."

"Thank you." Numbuh 3003 replied trying her best to be as courteous as possible given the ridiculous situation she'd just been thrown into.

* * *

The warehouse

"No word from Fanny yet. I hope she hasn't gotten cold feet." Hoagie said worriedly.

"Trust me, I have faith in her. She'll be there when we need her." Rachel reassured.

* * *

Sector 51

The operatives were preparing for the meeting with the 456.

"If I could ask everyone to take the stairs, the elevator is reserved for Numbuh 3003 and her personal staff." Numbuh 5005 said "Best of luck sir!"

Numbuh 3003 wiped some sweat from her brow. "Big moment. History." She said to herself.

"Sorry, but before we start I need to use the toilet." Fanny lied.

"Down that hallway, first on the left." Numbuh 5005 said, pointing to the hallway.

Fanny went into the bathroom, she made sure no one else was there and took off her helmet, she then removed the '86' badge and attached the camera badge, she threaded the earpiece wire around the inside of her helmet and put it back on, putting the earpiece in her ear.

* * *

The warehouse

One of the monitors on Hoagie's setup displayed video footage of Fanny looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"She's doing it!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I knew she wouldn't let us down!" Rachel smiled.

Hoagie then turned on the microphone.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Is that you Rachel?" Fanny asked.

"Yes, it's me. Good luck." Rachel answered.

"You too." Fanny said with a determined expression.

Fanny rejoined with Numbuh 3003, Numbuh 5005, and Numbuh 71.562 and the four entered the elevator.

"That's her." Rachel said "That's Emily Finch."

"Bitch." Abby muttered under her breath and the expressions on the other's faces showed that they were thinking the same thing.

"I suppose it's an honour, to be given this position." Numbuh 3003 said.

"Yeah, by having the Supreme Leader decommissioned!" Wally exclaimed.

"I suppose." Numbuh 5005 agreed with Numbuh 3003.

At the top floor of Sector 51 the four were joined by Decommissioning Squad operatives as security and they entered the room with the smoke filled tank. There were now cameras inside the room through which the operatives onboard the Gihugeacarrier II were watching.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Abby exclaimed.

"It's some sort of tank." Nigel said.

"There's something moving in there!" Kuki exclaimed, freaked out as she noticed the shadow inside the smoke.

Fanny stared at it for half a second, slightly unnerved, then she positioned herself at the opposite end of the room.

"Fanny, is there any chance you could get closer?" Rachel asked.

Fanny shook her head no in response, she didn't want to go anywhere near that thing. Numbuh 3003 walked to the centre of the room holding some documents.

"Thank you, if I might bring into session the first diplomatic congress between the representatives of the Kids Next Door and the representatives of the 456." Numbuh 3003 stated.

"It's starting." Rachel said.

"I bring formal greetings from Sector A, Sector B, Sector C, Sector D, Sector E…" Numbuh 3003 went on.

"Jeez this is boring!" Kuki complained.

Numbuh 3003 droned on, listing every active sector in the KND until she finally said, "And it must be stated on the record that any sectors not named herein does not indicate their withdrawal from these proceedings. And according to protocol as established by Kids Next Door Global Command I must ask you to state whether or not these greetings are accepted."

You could cut the tension with a knife as everyone fell silent, the fugitives in the warehouse waited in anticipation of what this creature would sound like.

There was no response.

"Do you understand me?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

Silence.

"I repeat according to protocol as established by…"

"Yes." The 456 said, cutting Numbuh 3003 off.

Everyone in the warehouse shuddered at the sound of that utterly inhuman voice, hearing it speak just made it all the more real.

"Then I thank you on behalf of the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 3003 said.

Suddenly some green slime hit the glass with a splat and the creature began screeching and thrashing around, its heads impacting the glass. This caused the fugitives watching in the warehouse to flinch.

"What the crud is that thing doing!?" Wally exclaimed.

"How should I know!?" Rachel answered.

On the screen they saw one of the Deep Sea scientists lose her nerve and run out of the room. Then the thrashing ceased.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh 3003 asked the creature.

There was no response.

"I'm sorry but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem?" The 456 repeated in a faster paced, higher pitched voice than normal that sounded eerily similar to Numbuh 3003's voice.

Numbuh 3003 stared confused for a few seconds then asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes." The 456 replied in its normal voice.

"Very well then. In the spirit of cooperation we have a formal request to make. We ask that you no longer use children for communication. The Kids Next Door may consider that a violation." Numbuh 3003 asked "Is that acceptable?"

There was once again an unearthly hissing noise then after a few seconds the creature responded.

"Yes."

The operatives on board the Gihugeacarrier II breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Numbuh 3003 responded.

Back on board the Gihugeacarrier II Numbuh 65.3 pressed a button on the speakerphone.

"Ask it why it came to Nevada." He asked.

"Hardly top of the agenda." Numbuh 74.239 responded.

"Ask the question." Numbuh 65.3 demanded.

"And as a gift and as welcome to this world," Numbuh 3003 started talking as Numbuh 5005 received Numbuh 65.3's request "we've prepared a document summarising the history of the Kids Next Door, this document can be made available to you immediately, though it's format remains undetermined, said format remains of your choosing. Though this does not constitute a request for information on or transfer of specific 456 technology."

Numbuh 5005 walked up to Numbuh 3003 and handed her a piece of paper. She frowned upon seeing what had just been requested.

"I've been given a request for specific information," she began "it has been asked why the 456 chose Nevada as its chosen point of embarkation."

"Oh this should be good." Abby said while smirking.

"Looks like the cat's out the bag." Hoagie said agreeing with Abby.

The 456 made a low growling noise.

"We came here…"

The 456 paused as if thinking of a believable lie, it obviously wasn't going to tattle on Numbuh 3003, not at least until it got what it wanted.

"You have no significance. You are middlemen." It said.

This statement caused Numbuh 65.3 to chuckle.

"I don't understand, why is it lying!?" Rachel exclaimed, confused.

"It's Finch, she must've got that thing to lie. Whatever happened in 1965, they're trying to hide it." Nigel said.

"We have a request." The 456 said.

"By all means." Numbuh 3003 said, prompting the creature to continue with its request.

"We want a gift."

"Of course. But what nature of gift exactly?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"A gift." The creature repeated.

"Gladly, but what do you want?" Emily asked, the frustration in her tone more evident.

"We want your children."

The operatives in the Gihugeacarrier II had to double take as they couldn't quite believe what they had just heard.

"We will take your children." The 456 stated, then it started slamming its heads into the glass while screeching and spewing green slime again.

"What does it mean? Children?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"It wants children!?" Wally exclaimed.

"What the hell for?" Henrietta asked.

Numbuh 3003 looked around, not quite sure how to respond to this request.

"I-I think they're might be a problem with the translation, I'm not quite sure what you've just asked." Numbuh 3003 quavered, hoping against hope that it was a misunderstanding.

"They're going to take them, just like before!" Rachel exclaimed.

The group of friends heard the sound of the warehouse door opening and someone walking in, they all turned around to see who it was. They could tell it was an adult but the poor lighting in the warehouse made it difficult to tell who.

Then the man got closer until his face was illuminated by the light.

It was Monty Uno.

Though he didn't have the usually jolly demeanour he was known for, he had a stern and serious look on his face.

"Dad?" Nigel asked.

Back at Sector 51 Numbuh 3003 asked, "By children you mean?"

"You. The offspring of the human race." The creature replied, making a strange hissing noise.

"How many?" Numbuh 3003 asked, though she honestly didn't want to hear the answer.

"Ten percent."

Numbuh 3003's eyes widened in horror as the aberration went on.

"We want ten percent."

"We want ten percent of the children of this world."

Back at the warehouse the seven fugitives were more confused now than they were before.

"What are you doing here?" Nigel asked his dad.

"When all the children froze the first time everyone who was a Kids Next Door operative in 1965 was recommissioned by that same signal." He stated "Specifically, everyone who was in Nevada in 1965."

"You were there?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I bet he was," Wally exclaimed "I bet he gave them some of that Numbuh 0 brand whoopass and sent those 45-whatchamacallems running home with their tails between their legs!"

"No." Monty responded.

"Then what were you doing there?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"I gave them the kids." He said blankly.

The seven fugitives were shocked by this revelation.

"1965, I gave them twelve children." He said.

"What for!?" Nigel asked, horrified.

"As a gift."


	4. Day Four: Standing Up To Them

Author: Mattiesensei666

* * *

 **Day Four: Standing Up To Them**

Nevada, 1965

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the middle of the desert where another craft was waiting nearby, Numbuh 0 disembarked his ship and approached a female operative.

"This is the location they specified." she explained "A set of instructions coming through on a wavelength combination designated '456'."

"Did they give a name?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"All we have is that number, 456." She replied.

"What is this about anyway, Numbuh 0.003?" Numbuh 0 asked curiously.

"According to our alien friends, a deadly strain of chickenpox will mutate within a month, they claim it could kill up to 25,000,000 children. All the research from the Deep Sea Science Lab seems to back up their figures, we're being offered a cure. They'll send the antivirus in exchange." She told him.

"How many children do they want?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"Twelve." She answered.

"Just twelve?" Numbuh 0 paused for a second in contemplation "Sounds like a good deal. What do they want them for?"

"They say 'they will live forever'." She said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked confusedly.

"That's all they said." She replied.

"Why do you need me?" He asked.

"We have selected twelve Kids Next Door operatives, all between the ages of 5 to 12 and all of them prepubescent, just as the 456 specified in their instructions. They are all orphans with no family so they won't be missed. We need you to deliver them." She explained.

"What? So just in case the aliens turn out to be hostile you need the operative who took down Grandfather and Dr. Gero?" He inquired.

"No, we need someone the twelve operatives will trust." She said coldly.

* * *

The warehouse, present day

"1965, I gave them twelve children." Monty explained.

"You just handed them over and hoped for the best?" Rachel asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

* * *

Nevada, 1965

Numbuh 0 was piloting a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with twelve other operatives, all twelve seemed to be excited to be going on a mission with the legendary Numbuh 0. "All of you have been selected for this mission for your unique skills and experience. It is highly dangerous, even for me." He convincingly lied.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the desert. "Everyone off." Numbuh 0 ordered.

The twelve operatives disembarked the craft.

"Are you sure this is the place?" One girl asked.

"Yes, trust me." Numbuh 0 reassured before disembarking himself.

A bright light descended from the sky causing the twelve operatives to shield their eyes.

"Walk into the light." Numbuh 0 said in a commanding tone.

The twelve operatives readied their weapons.

"Are you coming with us, sir?" The girl asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Numbuh 0 reassured.

The twelve operatives marched into the light, once all twelve were inside the beam it vanished along with the twelve operatives, leaving Numbuh 0 standing there.

Shortly afterward a second S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed nearby, Numbuh 0.003 disembarked.

"The information is coming through now on the 456 frequency." She said "It's the antivirus just as they promised."

"Good night's work." Numbuh 0 said unsure of himself.

"The 456 have stated that they won't come back to earth, but we can't be sure. If not them, there may be others who may visit our planet for the purpose of making deals with us." Numbuh 0.003 said.

"So what will you do?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"Numbuh 1001, head of the Deep Sea Science Lab has suggested that a new sector be established in this exact spot just in case they return, he calls it 'Sector 51'." She explained.

"Why that number?" He asked her.

"It's a code, he didn't want to call it 'Sector 456' so he used the number '51' as a slight encryption of that number, if you subtract 1 from 5 you get 4 and if you add 1 to 5 you get 6, 456." She explained. "I am to be made commander of Sector 51 upon its establishment with Numbuh 1001 operating as the final decision maker in the event of an alien visitation. Though officially, Sector 51's true purpose is to be kept secret to even the Supreme Leader, only the operatives within and a select few Deep Sea scientists will know about it."

"I see, good luck with that." Numbuh 0 said forlornly.

"What are you going to do?" Numbuh 0.003 asked.

"I'm going to have myself decommissioned effective immediately." He stated.

"What!? Why!?" Numbuh 0.003 asked, shocked.

"Because I can't continue to work for the Kids Next Door after what we've just done. I didn't stop Grandfather so we could callously give children to some alien to do God-knows-what to them." He responded bluntly. "The Kids Next Door are supposed to battle adult tyranny, but when we are the tyrants, who can kids turn to?"

"We just saved the lives of over 25,000,000 children!" Numbuh 0.003 argued.

"No, we payed someone else to do it for us, with our own." Numbuh 0 stated. "My decision is final. I'm being decommissioned first thing tomorrow. Farewell."

Numbuh 0 got back into his S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flew off, leaving Numbuh 0.003 alone.

* * *

The warehouse, present day

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Monty said, guilt written all over his expression.

"I can't believe you didn't mention this before dad." Nigel said.

"The last time I was recommissioned we were preoccupied with beating my dad. I would have found you sooner but they didn't speak through kids back then so I didn't recognise the signs at first until I did some digging." Monty said.

"You must've known they would come back." Rachel said.

"All this time, the one consolation I had was that the deal seemed to work." Monty said.

"Well, it worked for over 40 years at least." Hoagie said.

"After all the stories I read about you, I never thought you'd be a part of this." Nigel said with disappointment.

"I had myself decommissioned after that day." Monty stated. "I started the 7th age of the Kids Next Door. But on that day, in 1965, I looked at what the Kids Next Door had become and had to turn away in shame."

"There had to have been another way." Nigel said sadly.

"I only wish there were." Monty said remorsefully.

The operatives could hear some chatter coming from the speakers on Hoagie's setup, when looking at the monitor they could see Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 71.562 discussing something outside the room with the tank.

"Is that still recording Hoagie? I want every second of this." Rachel said.

"Yes sir." Hoagie confirmed.

Numbuh 3003 and Numbuh 71.562 walked back into the room, with Numbuh 3003 herself taking the centre of the room again.

"Hello again," Numbuh 3003 greeted the aberration "before we can consider your request I've been asked for a point of clarification."

"Just refuse you coward!" Wally exclaimed.

The creature made a low hissing noise.

"Before we even discuss your… your request," Numbuh 3003 said with a hint of anger in her voice "we need to know what you intend to do with the children."

"Somebody is watching, some remnant." The creature said, its three heads appeared to be looking in Fanny's direction, though she could see no eyes she could feel it staring at her, it gave her the creeps.

"It knows I'm here!" Monty exclaimed.

The 456 spewed out green slime and began smashing its heads against the glass almost as if trying to break out, the whole time it let out that unearthly screech.

"I shouldn't have come!" Monty exclaimed, backing away from the monitor.

"It must be talking about the other camera, it doesn't know about us." Abby stated, though she herself didn't quite believe that.

The creature seemed to calm down.

"Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity are watching through this camera here and they need to know what would happen to the children if we were to hand them over to you!" Numbuh 3003 explained in frustration, pointing to the other camera.

"It is ...off the record?" The 456 asked.

Numbuh Infinity raised an eyebrow at this statement and Numbuh 74.239 looked nervous.

Numbuh 3003 moved forwards, "Yes." She answered.

"Come in." The creature demanded.

"In there?" Numbuh 3003 asked confusedly.

"With your camera. Come in." The 456 clarified.

"It's hiding something." Monty stated.

"But what?" Kuki asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Wally speculated.

* * *

Fanny was being fitted with an oxygen mask, connected to an oxygen tank that was strapped to her back.

"Now you'll be able to hear us and we can hear everything you say." Numbuh 71.562 began explaining "Don't take it off until the airlock goes green."

"Understood." Fanny said.

Numbuh 5005 handed her a camera.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thank you." Fanny responded.

"You don't need to worry, we'll be monitoring you throughout." Numbuh 71.562 reassured.

Fanny walked towards the airlock door on the right side of the tank, she opened the door and stepped in. The airlock started filling with the poisonous smoke, she took a breath to try and calm her nerves, this entire time she'd seen the 456 through a smoke filled tank, now there would be no glass separating her from that thing.

Numbuh 71.562 was monitoring her heart rate from his computer screen, "Air content stable." He said.

Fanny opened the door separating the tank from the airlock and nervously stepped in. She could barely see in the thick smoke which only made her all the more frightened, she could hear the sound of something slimy dripping as well as some inhuman hissing and pointed the camera up to where she thought the sound was coming from.

The grainy footage showed the creature's head, which resembled some sort of eyeless vulture, the mouth from which the slime was dripping looked like a cross between a beak and insectoid mandibles, Fanny panned the camera across to show two other identical heads all connected to a large, slender body by long necks, the skin was yellowish brown, the creature had two arms that ended in four fingered hands tipped with talon-like claws, it had powerful, digitigrade legs and the feet were similarly tipped by sharp talons, a long tail that split off into two in the middle was curled round its feet.

Kuki was visibly grossed out by the alien's appearance.

"It looks like something from a Japanese monster movie." Wally said.

Rachel stared on in one part disgust and one part fascination.

Fanny's breathing became faster and her heart was racing, she could feel the creature staring at her, perhaps with a sort of hunger, it, for whatever reason, wanted children after all and one had just been put within arm's reach. Fanny tried not to think about it but she couldn't shake that feeling, she wanted nothing more than to be out of that tank as soon as possible.

Numbuh 71.562's heart monitor displayed three lines.

"I'm getting three heartbeats!" He exclaimed.

"It's got three heads." Numbuh 3003 stated.

"No, there are three distinct forms of life in there." He said, fascinated.

"Get closer." Numbuh 3003 demanded.

Fanny reluctantly complied, upon closer inspection she could see that there were wires sticking out of the creature's body and arms that seemed to trail off behind it, she followed the wires which seemed to lead to a smaller object at the back of the tank that was connected to the creature. Fanny moved towards the object to get a better look at it.

It was a child.

Fanny's breathing became even more erratic and her eyes were wide with terror.

The fugitives at the warehouse were similarly shocked by what they could see, Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, she was visibly disturbed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" Henrietta exclaimed, breaking down into tears.

"Is that a child!?" Numbuh Infinity asked, shocked "Where'd it get him from?"

The child had no hair and had some sort of oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, his skin was pale and he seemed malnourished, the clothes he was wearing were from the 1960's, the wires connecting the child to the alien were sticking into his body and he was partially encased in some sort of cocoon, rendering him immobile.

"It's one of the kids from 1965!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Still just a child…" Monty said quietly, horror and guilt were evident in his tone, now he could see exactly what he put those twelve operatives through, the twelve operatives who trusted and respected him, this is what he let happen to them.

"Do you think he knows? Is he conscious?" Hoagie asked.

The child looked at Fanny and tears began welling up in her eyes as she realised that this poor child must've been completely aware of what was happening.

"What have you done to him!?" Numbuh 3003 exclaimed, horrified.

The creature screeched and began spewing green slime and thrashing around once again. Some of the slime hit Fanny as she was running towards the airlock, causing her to scream.

"Get her out of there!" Numbuh 3003 demanded.

"ItwouldensurethesmoothrunningofdiplomaticrelationsbetweentheKidsNextDoorandthe456456456456…" the creature began repeating in Numbuh 3003's voice.

Fanny was frantically trying to get the airlock door open.

"Ifthatpreviousencounterwaskeptofftherecordofftherecordofftherecord…"

"That's Emily Finch's voice." Numbuh Infinity realised "What's off the record?"

Numbuh 74.239 was looking incredibly nervous at this point.

Fanny ran out of the airlock, covered in slime, she pulled off the oxygen mask and oxygen tank and dropped the camera, "Get it off me!" Fanny exclaimed in disgust. She started removing her slime-covered clothes, the slime had a foul odour and Fanny felt like she was going to be sick. This was ten times worse than when she got covered in the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's toenail collection.

"BythatImeansecret… secret… secret…"

The 456 calmed down.

"This is unacceptable." Numbuh 3003 said, disgusted by what she had witnessed.

"We do not harm the children." The 456 explained "They feel no pain. They live long beyond their years."

"Yeah, cause that makes it okay…" Wally said, clenching his fist in anger.

"But we still don't know, what does it do with them? What does it want them for?" Monty asked.

"Too late to ask now." Rachel said.

"We have answered your question. You have one day to select and deliver the ten percent." The creature stated.

"And if we refuse?" Numbuh 3003 asked, showing her first semblance of defiance since she began talking with the 456.

"We will wipe out your entire species."

The kids in the warehouse and the Gihugeacarrier II fell silent upon hearing that statement.

Numbuh Infinity turned to Numbuh 74.239.

"Am I to understand that we've had dealings with these creatures before?" He asked furiously.

"Apparently so, though 1965 was way before our time." Numbuh 74.239 stated, trying to make an excuse for himself.

"Nonetheless you made the decision earlier this week to keep those previous negotiations secret!?" Numbuh Infinity exclaimed.

"It could be said that it was… convenient for the moment until further consideration." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"You will give us all files on 1965 immediately." Numbuh Infinity demanded "Then, when this is all over we'll decide what measures to take against you."

* * *

The warehouse, 1 hour later

Monty Uno was sitting at one end of the warehouse on his own, still unable get over what he saw on the monitor. Now millions more children would have to suffer the same fate or the entire human race would be destroyed. If he hadn't given in and gave the 456 those twelve children in the first place, would the world be in this situation now? Or would they have taken the children by force anyway? Either way, he felt responsible for what was happening. Nigel approached his dad and sat down next to him.

"This must've been eating away at you." He said.

"Tell me son, what should I have done? What would you have done in my place?" Monty asked.

"Stood up to them." Nigel answered "The Numbuh 0 I believed in would've stood up to them."

Monty thought about his son's words, Nigel had idolised Numbuh 0 even before he found out that Numbuh 0 was his dad, even when the rest of the Kids Next Door didn't believe he even existed. To find out that this legendary hero wasn't above sacrificing innocent children to make a deal with some alien creature must've hurt him most of all, Monty got up and walked outside, he was too ashamed to be around his son and his friends right now.

* * *

Sector 51

Fanny had gotten changed into a spare pair of clothes after she got covered in the alien slime, this included a spare helmet which she attached the camera badge to, she was sitting on a bench on the lower level of the treehouse with Numbuh 5005 and Numbuh 3003.

Numbuh 3003 was stressing over the 456's demands for ten percent of Earth's children, last time they were here they only wanted twelve children, this number was easily manageable and would raise no suspicions at the time, but now they wanted approximately 35,000,000 children, it would be impossible to hide a disappearance of that scale but they would have to get it done if they wanted to ensure humanity's survival.

"You two should get a few hours sleep while you can." Numbuh 3003 suggested to Fanny and Numbuh 5005.

"So should you Emily." Numbuh 5005 responded, concerned about her wellbeing.

Right on cue Numbuh 71.562 ran down the corridor.

"Sorry but Numbuh 74.239 wants to see you." He said.

Numbuh 5005 rolled his eyes.

* * *

KND Gihugeacarrier II

Numbuh 3003, Numbuh 5005, and Fanny walked into the conference room of the Gihugeacarrier II followed by a group of KND diplomats. Numbuhs 2002, 4004, and 6006 had been taken out of hospital in light of this emergency which concerned all of Sector 51.

Numbuh 6006 was an French girl with short, blue hair, as a result of the crash she and her comrades were involved in during the first incident she had her left arm in a sling. Numbuh 4004 was a Japanese boy with spiky black hair, as the pilot of the group he was the most severely injured, having both his legs broken and needing a wheelchair to get around. Numbuh 2002 was a Latin-American girl who wore sunglasses and had long, black hair in a ponytail, her right foot was in a cast and she required crutches.

"Good to see you guys again." Numbuh 3003 greeted pleasantly.

"I only wish it was under less dire circumstances." Numbuh 4004 replied.

Back at the warehouse, Hoagie could see what was happening thanks to Fanny.

"Guys, the emergency meeting is about to start!" He exclaimed so everyone could hear him.

The rest of the fugitives including Monty ran over to the monitor.

"They'll give in to their demands, just like they did last time." Monty said pessimistically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you could all make it in spite of your recent setbacks." Numbuh 74.239 began "It has been decided that we're going to make the 456 an offer. A realistic number, something we can manage and then we'll see what happens."

"You mean we're going to haggle? What about the military option?" Numbuh 6006 asked.

"Military? Oh now you're talking!" Wally exclaimed.

"There's nothing to take action against." Numbuh 65.3 explained "The 456 must have a base of operations somewhere in orbit but our scanners on the Kids Next Door Moonbase are picking up nothing, we even focused our scans on where we saw the pillar of fire come from deep space and still nothing. Whatever's up there, it's beyond our technology."

"There's a target sat in Sector 51." Numbuh 6006 pointed out.

"Taking that out would be a declaration of war." Numbuh 4004 responded.

"A war we can't win." Numbuh 2002 agreed.

"That's why I've invited your commander here." Numbuh 74.239 said while looking in Numbuh 3003's direction "Emily, in terms of figures, what could we offer them and get away with?"

"Wow, they're really gonna do this!" Henrietta exclaimed.

"The idea is that we select children from different parts of the world. Each country will make a camoflagable contribution." Numbuh 3003 suggested. "For a start there are many operatives who will be scheduled for decommissioning in a week's time, plus we have several child villains imprisoned inside the Antarctic Base such as President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield and his assistant, Anna Worthington."

"This goes against everything the Kids Next Door stands for!" Rachel exclaimed in anger.

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on that prissy little…" Abby growled.

"We could also add King Sandy and Mushi Sanban to the total." Numbuh 3003 went on.

"Don't you dare!" Kuki screamed while lunging at the monitor. Wally did his best to hold her back.

"In total, we could offer them 1,200, that's 100 times the number of children we gave them the last time they were here, if we put it like that they might just go for it." Numbuh 2002 said with tempered optimism.

"Thank you." Numbuh 74.239 said "Now Emily, go back to Sector 51 and consult with the 456, make them an offer of 1,200 and no more."

* * *

Sector 51

Numbuh 3003 was in the elevator heading to the top floor of the treehouse, she was praying that the 456 would take their offer, this was their last option, there was no way the Kids Next Door could fight these aliens so if they refused this offer there would be no other option than to give in to their unreasonable number of 35,000,000 children.

The elevator reached the top floor of the treehouse and Numbuh 3003 walked down the hallway and into the 456 ambassadorial suite along with Numbuh 71.562. She took the centre of the room with the cameras showing the operatives onboard the Gihugeacarrier II what was happening, tensions were high as they watched, hoping the 456 would accept their offer.

"I'm sorry but we've discussed your demands," She began explaining "we've arrived at a solution that may satisfy both parties. I've been authorised to offer you 100 times the number of children we gave you in 1965, that's 1,200 in total."

There was a low growling noise.

"That is not acceptable." The creature stated.

"1,200… One, two, zero, zero! That's our final offer, it's more than generous, I'll give you some time to think about it." Numbuh 3003 stated angrily before storming out of the room followed by 71.562.

Once they had left the room, leaving the 456 alone, the aberration began whispering.

"Two, three, four, zero, zero, zero, zero… two, three, four, zero, zero, zero, zero…"

* * *

The warehouse

"You know Kuki, we can't figure out a way to save your sister if you're going to break our equipment!" Hoagie scolded.

"I don't wanna just sit here! I wanna do something!" Kuki complained.

"We will, we just need to have a plan beforehand." Rachel reassured.

"Two, three, four, zero, zero, zero, zero… two, three, four, zero, zero, zero, zero…" Henrietta chanted over and over again.

"Oh crud, it's happening again!" Wally exclaimed.

"Two, three, four, zero, zero, zero, zero…"

"Reports are coming in live." Hoagie said while looking at his monitors "Apparently kids in different countries are saying different things. Kids in England for example are saying 'three, two, five, zero, zero, zero' and kids in France are saying 'four, four, eight, zero, zero, zero'."

"What do those numbers mean?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know but I have this sinking feeling those numbers are all going to add up to the number of kids that thing wants." Hoagie replied.

* * *

Gihugeacarrier II

"It's confirmed," Numbuh 4004 began "2,340,000 is ten percent of the children in North America, each country is saying a different number which in each case equates to ten percent."

"I think it's fair to say that our final offer has just been rejected." Numbuh 74.239 said. "Okay everyone, let's take a break."

The diplomats got up and left the conference room.

* * *

One hour later

The members of Sector 51 plus Fanny reconvened in the conference room, tensions were high as they now knew what they would have to decide, no one in the room wanted any part of this but their entire planet was being held hostage. Fanny prayed that her friends back at the warehouse would figure something out.

"With regret, ladies and gentlemen," Numbuh 74.239 began "I have to tell you we are now facing the worst case scenario. I'm afraid we don't have time to talk about how by giving in to the 456's demands we will be going against everything the Kids Next Door stand for, all we can do right now is address a number of vital and practical questions."

"Namely, how do we select the ten percent? Who would go? And how can we cover ourselves?" Numbuh 4004 asked.

"Bastards…" Rachel said under her breath.

"Emily?" Numbuh 74.239 said while turning to Numbuh 3003.

"The selection process isn't down to me." Numbuh 3003 said.

"Nevertheless, practical solutions please." Numbuh 74.239 demanded.

"When the selection has been made we can have a fleet of J.A.I.L. deliver the children to Nevada." Numbuh 3003 answered.

"Now you just need to decide what criteria we would use for selection." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"It is out of my hands, over to you sir." Numbuh 3003 responded, she knew they would have to decide a method of selection but she didn't want to have any part in the actual selection process.

The room fell silent and Numbuh 74.239 looked around the room, no one wanted to speak up.

"Anyone?" He asked. "Need I remind you, we only have one day."

"It would have to be random." Numbuh 6006 suggested.

"No one would believe it was random unless some of us disappeared." Numbuh 2002 pointed out.

"If the process was completely random and therefore fair, then at least we could defend ourselves." Numbuh 6006 explained.

"So you're willing to put yourself and us at risk to make it look fair!?" Numbuh 2002 exclaimed.

"How else can we choose!?" Numbuh 6006 replied.

"We could do it alphabetically." Numbuh 4004 suggested.

"Oh yeah, thanks Hiro Yamamoto!" Numbuh 2002 said sarcastically.

"No-no, I wasn't trying to…" Numbuh 4004 said, fumbling over his words.

"Wasn't trying to what?" Numbuh 2002 confronted.

"Can we please keep this civil Laura?" Numbuh 74.239 asked in frustration.

"Oh yes! Let's talk about giving away millions of innocent kids to an alien to do God-knows-what to and let's be civil about it!" Numbuh 2002 sarcastically responded.

"If you don't mind, yes!" Numbuh 74.239 said angrily.

"Could we limit it to one child per family?" Numbuh 4004 suggested.

"That would take far too long to organise." Numbuh 3003 responded.

"So we would have to do it school by school." Numbuh 5005 said.

"I don't care how it's done, but when this selection takes place I'm not going." Numbuh 2002 said.

"I'm sure all essential KND operatives would be exempt anyway." Numbuh 74.239 clarified "If we added too many operatives to the ten percent then villains such as Father would take advantage of the decrease in operatives and attack us at our most vulnerable."

"Listen to them! Just trying to save their own skins!" Nigel exclaimed.

"So what you're saying is that all Kids Next Door operatives will be exempt?" Numbuh 6006 asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Numbuh 74.239 responded.

"What about brothers and sisters?" Numbuh 2002 asked.

"Don't push your luck!" Numbuh 74.239 said angrily.

"You seriously expect me to look my little brother in the eyes and send him away!?" Numbuh 2002 exclaimed.

"If his name is drawn then yes!" Numbuh 74.239 shouted.

Numbuh 2002 sat in silence.

"How are we going to cover this up?" Numbuh 6006 asked.

"Simple, we tell the kids that we've developed an antidote to prevent kids from speaking in unison and that every kid will be seen to in due time. Then when it all goes wrong and the kids go missing we blame the aliens and face the music." Numbuh 74.239 explained.

"We say that the 456 double-crossed us?" Numbuh 4004 asked.

"This is their doing so the blame should be on them." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"So we make ourselves look like naive victims rather than willing accomplices?" Numbuh 6006 asked.

"We're not willing Veronica. No one in this room is a willing accomplice." Numbuh 3003 said.

"Numbuh 86, I want you to organise a fleet of J.A.I.L. immediately. We will randomly select the names of any kid whose DNA is not in the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. I want the Decommissioning Squad to be prepared to round them up." Numbuh 74.239 commanded.

"Y-yes sir." Fanny replied.

The operatives left the room to prepare for the selection process.

* * *

The warehouse

"We've got enough recorded evidence here to take down every person in that room!" Abby exclaimed.

"And we can use it to force our way into Sector 51 and get face-to-face with that thing." Rachel said. "Everyone know what they're doing?"

"What if we can't get Numbuh 86 to agree to this?" Hoagie asked.

"She hasn't let us down so far." Rachel said optimistically.

"I should go face the 456, not you." Monty spoke up.

"It's already been decided that I should face them, I have the most experience using the Super Form so if the 456 have any combat abilities I'll have the best chance at stopping them." Rachel said.

"I started all this, I should be the one to finish this. Please, don't risk your life fighting my battles." Monty pleaded.

"She's not going alone, dad, I'm coming with her." Nigel said "Besides, this isn't your fight anymore, you're not a KND operative anymore."

"Nigel…" Monty said.

"I've made my mind up dad and I don't blame you for what happened in 1965, I want you to know that." Nigel said smiling.

"And what are we gonna do?" Wally asked.

"You, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 5 will be our backup, you all have your C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I. right?" Nigel said.

"Yeah." Wally confirmed.

"Then you will wait in the warehouse and the moment that thing initiates hostile action you guys can bust in and show it what happens when you mess with the kids of Earth." Nigel smirked.

"Alright!" Wally exclaimed.

The fugitives got changed into their regular attire, Nigel donning his sunglasses and looking at Rachel who was now in her regular attire but missing her helmet.

"Let's go stand up to them." Nigel said with confidence, Rachel smiled in response.

Monty also smiled, while he didn't want to see his son get hurt, he couldn't help but admire his bravery, he saw himself as Numbuh 0 reflected in Nigel.

Nigel and Rachel left the warehouse.

* * *

Half an hour later

Fanny was in one of the Gihugeacarrier II's bathrooms, she looked at herself in the mirror and asked, "What should I do?"

Hoagie turned on the microphone and said, "It's time to blow this thing wide open. I want you to tell Sector 51 we've been recording them."

"I won't let you down, that thing isn't getting one more kid!" Fanny said with conviction.

Fanny left the bathroom and headed back to the conference room where Sector 51 were making final preparations for this operation.

"Ah, good you're here. Has the Decommissioning Squad been mobilised?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." She replied bluntly.

"Why not!? We don't have any time to waste! Get them ready!" Numbuh 74.249 responded angrily.

"You don't control the Decommissioning Squad, stupid boy, I do!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Fanny, seriously, not now." Numbuh 3003 said frustrated.

"And I'm not the only one who's putting this thing on hold." Fanny continued.

"Are you saying you're gonna start a rebellion!?" Numbuh 74.239 laughed.

"If you like sir. With the help of Numbuh 362 and Sector V."

"What!?" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Numbuh 3003 said angrily.

"But you had them all imprisoned." Numbuh 5005 said.

"Is that what I told you?" Fanny said smugly.

Numbuh 3003's eyes widened as she realised she had just been duped by Numbuh 86 of all people.

"We have been recording all of these meetings, all the negotiations, every word spoken by all of you and we will release those tapes to the public unless you do exactly what Numbuh 362 says." Fanny explained.

Rachel and Nigel walked into the entrance of Sector 51 and were greeted by two Decommissioning Squad operatives.

"Hands up fugitives!" One of them yelled.

"Let them pass, that's an order." Fanny commanded over the operative's communicator.

The two operatives complied, Rachel and Nigel walked past them and into the elevator.

Fanny turned to Numbuh 74.239, "That'll be them. Now you and Sector 51 are going to stand down immediately and let them deal with the 456. And I think that's everything."

As the elevator headed for the top floor both Nigel and Rachel were filled with determination. They had been made fugitives and been on the run for three days, Numbuh 0 had himself decommissioned, and twelve KND operatives had to suffer for over 40 years because of this thing and now they finally had the chance to show this alien menace that they were no longer going to bow to its demands. The elevator reached the top floor, Rachel and Nigel walked out and down the hallway.

The operatives onboard the Gihugeacarrier II and the fugitives in the warehouse watched as Rachel and Nigel walked into the 456 ambassadorial suite, coming face-to-face with the aberration.

"I'm Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. I'm here to explain why you're not getting what you want." Rachel said harshly.

"You yielded in the past." The alien responded.

"And don't we know it." Nigel spoke up "In 1965, my dad was part of that trade and that's why I'm never letting it happen again."

"Explain."

"In the Kids Next Door we have a saying," Rachel began "'mess with one of us and you mess with all of us' when people act according to that philosophy, you will come to realise that the human race is the finest species in the universe."

"Never mind the philosophy. What she's saying is we're not giving you one more kid, not a single one, the deal is off." Nigel stated.

"You yielded in the past, you will do so again." The 456 stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"In the past the numbers were so small they could be kept secret but now that isn't going to happen. Because we've recorded everything, all the negotiations, everything that happened in this room and we'll make that information public unless you leave this planet for good." Rachel threatened.

"You yielded in the past, you will do so again." The creature repeated.

"When we release those tapes you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms against you. As leader of the Kids Next Door I know that evil adults are a very vocal minority. The people of Earth will fight to protect their kids, to the death if need be. And if I have to lead them into battle, then so be it." Rachel stated.

"You have enough information on this planet, check your records. Her name is Rachel T. McKenzie, go back six months and see what you're facing." Nigel stated with confidence.

"This is fascinating." The 456 said seemingly in disbelief at their persistence "The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day, every three seconds a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt."

"We're adapting right now, we're making this a war." Rachel said boldly.

The operatives of Sector 51 were tense, anticipating the 456's response to such a bold and defiant statement.

"Then the fight begins."

In response to the creature's declaration Rachel and Nigel activated their C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I. , the room filled with light and both of them were glowing with a brilliant golden aura, they both got into battle stances.

"Your move." Rachel challenged the aberration.

"Action has been taken." It stated.

Rachel looked around confused for half a second, then the alarms in the treehouse turned on, reinforced steel shutters came down, blocking every entrance and exit to the treehouse.

"What have you done!?" Rachel asked angrily.

"You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released, it will kill everyone in the base." The creature replied.

Rachel's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"Can they override it?" Fanny asked.

"Sector 51 is reinforced against biological and chemical attacks, nothing and no one can get in or out." Numbuh 3003 explained.

"Happy now?" Numbuh 74.239 said, glaring at Fanny.

The scientists and security panicked and frantically ran around looking in vain for a way out of the Sector 51 treehouse, a few of them had already started falling down, dead.

Back at the warehouse Abby, Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie all activated their C.H.A.O.S.-D.R.I. , "Okay, that's our cue," Abby said to her comrades "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The four friends began levitating and flew up, breaking a hole in the roof of the warehouse and they began flying towards the treehouse.

"We should follow them." Monty suggested.

Henrietta nodded in agreement and they headed for Monty's car that was parked outside.

Rachel ran down the corridor shouting at the guards, "The air is poison! call somebody! Shut down the air conditioning, get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders!"

The guards rushed around, holding their breaths. Rachel ran back towards the ambassadorial suite.

Back in the room Nigel outstretched his arm and a glowing ball of blue energy appeared in his hand, "If there's a virus, then there must be an antivirus. Release it now or I'll blast a hole in that tank and we'll all die together!" He threatened.

Rachel frantically ran back into the room, "Okay, you've made your point, stop all this right now and we can talk!" She begged, trying to reason with the creature.

"You are dying even now." It stated.

"Chaos Spear!" Nigel shouted as he loosed the bolt of energy from his hand, a faint golden glow could be seen inside the tank surrounding the aberration for a brief moment, the energy bolt impacted the tank but the energy seemed to disperse harmlessly, there was a slight shimmering energy surrounding the point of impact, like some kind of invisible barrier.

"What!?" Nigel exclaimed.

There was a high pitched otherworldly screech that came from the speakers connected to the tank and the creature began thrashing about.

"What's that noise!? What's it doing!?" Rachel asked.

On the Gihugeacarrier II, Fanny started clutching her ears in pain as she was suddenly stricken with an unbearable headache and her ears started bleeding. Numbuh 74.239 theorised that the screeching sound that their camera was picking up from the room was causing it, "Mute the speakers!" He demanded. Numbuh 5005 did exactly that but Fanny was still being affected, screaming in agony.

Back outside the treehouse, the four other members of Sector V were still in flight when all four of them were suddenly stricken with the same painful headache as Fanny. The pain was so unbearable they had to land and began clutching their heads in pain. Kuki began screaming in agony.

"What's happening!?" Hoagie exclaimed.

Back in the room Rachel turned to Nigel, "You need to get out of here right now! I've fully mastered the Super Form, I can survive in any environment, even the vacuum of space but you can't! You need to go now!" She said, panicked.

"It's too late Rachel, I breathed the air." Nigel said solemnly.

"There's got to be an antidote or something!" Rachel exclaimed frantically.

"You said you would fight." The aberration stated.

"Okay then I take it back! I take it all back but NOT HIM!" Rachel pleaded out of desperation, tears had begun streaming down her face.

Nigel swayed back and forth as the golden aura that surrounded him faded and he collapsed. Rachel rushed over to him to catch him, she was on her knees with Nigel slowly dying in her arms, she had never felt so helpless.

Fanny continued screaming in agony as the members of Sector 51 stared, unsure of what to do.

"The resistance will be neutralised." The 456 stated as a high pitched ringing noise came from the speakers.

Onboard the Gihugeacarrier II Fanny screamed out one last time before collapsing and falling unconscious.

Back outside Monty and Henrietta had reached the area where the rest of the group were and got out of the car. Kuki and Hoagie were lying still, the golden aura that surrounded them had faded away completely, Abby and Wally were still clutching their heads screaming, this persisted for a few more seconds before they too lost consciousness and their auras faded. Monty rushed over to Abby.

"Is she…?" Henrietta began with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, they're just unconscious but they'll need medical attention." Monty said.

"What about a Nigel and Rachel?" Henrietta asked.

Monty stared at the treehouse without saying a word, he feared the worst and silently weeped.

Numbuh 71.562 reached one of the shutters and began frantically banging on the door before succumbing to the virus, a fate he shared with many of the others in the treehouse, many more operatives collapsed and died.

Rachel looked down at her boyfriend, "It's all my fault." She said while crying.

"No it's not, don't ever say that, I wanted to come with you." Nigel said weakly.

"Don't speak, save your breath." Rachel asked him.

Nigel began slipping into unconsciousness.

"No, please stay with me! Nigel!" Rachel cried.

Nigel regained consciousness for a brief moment, "We did good… didn't we?" He said.

"Yes we did, and we'll still do good. It's not gonna end like this!" Rachel cried.

"Don't let them win… Rachel… stop them…" Nigel said before slipping into unconsciousness for the final time.

"Nigel?" Rachel tried to shake him awake but this was ultimately futile "Don't go, don't leave me please… please don't…"

"He will die," the 456 began, Rachel turned to glare at the tank, tears still streaming down her face, she had a look of pure hatred on her face, "and tomorrow your people will deliver the children." To Rachel it sounded like the aberration was boasting, it had taken away the boy she fell in love with and had broken her completely.

Rachel bent back down and kissed her boyfriend on the lips for the last time.

"You could have prevented this if you had yielded." The aberration stated.

"Shut up…" Rachel said quietly while standing back up.

"Your demands are futile, you will submit."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled as the golden aura surrounding her turned black, her blonde hair had also turned black and her eyes were glowing red.

On the Gihugeacarrier II the operatives of Sector 51 witnessed Rachel's new transformation and were awestruck. "That's not the Super Form, it's more like some sort of… Dark Form." Numbuh 74.239 stated.

"Is it possible that absorption of Chaos Energy can result in different transformations?" Numbuh 3003 asked.

"You still wish to fight? Even after seeing what happened to the boy?" The creature asked.

"His name was Nigel Uno, you're going to remember that name because that name is the reason why you're going to die." Rachel stated harshly.

The high pitched ringing noise came back as the 456 attempted to incapacitate Rachel the same way it had incapacitated Sector V and Fanny but the hypersonic wave didn't seem to be affecting Rachel in any way.

The ringing ceased after a few seconds and the aberration let out a hiss in frustration.

"I'm going to make you wish you never came to this planet!" Rachel exclaimed.


End file.
